Underbelly: UN
by Fellest
Summary: There is no good or bad, just the mob and the police! This tells the struggle of Alfred as he tries to patrol the streets, while keeping his boss, Arthur, under control and his lover, Matthew, by his side... Contains rape, violence and language.
1. Prologue

Note: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, I'm just an overly obsessed fan!!!

Underbelly: UN

Case 0: Prologue

_Ratings: M for Violence, Sex, Rape, Threesome (lols), Alcohol Use, Mafia Activity!_

Before I begin, I just want to explain where I got this idea from. I was watching an episode of Family Guy (A lot of my ideas seem to come from those types of shows…) and it was the episode where Peter is under house arrest. His watching a Police show version of Sesame Street, with Burt and Ernie (I'll never be able to see those two characters in the same light again!) as a _couple_. Anyway, when I saw them, I immediately thought of America and Canada.

I was originally going to put it up as a request, but a lot more idea's came into my mind, so I decided just to write it. Enjoy!

_Even though this story is Alfred and Matthew centric, I have put in a whole lot of other pairings, and fan service so to keep you happy! I'll also mention any people introduce in the chapter, just in case you're curious of have an obsession! The main pairing it Alfred/Matthew (or America/Canada), so I won't mention them here:_

Chapter 1_: Arthur, Seychelles.  
Arthur/Alfred (Fan service purposes mostly)_

Chapter 2_: Francois, Antonio.  
Francois/Arthur, implied Francois/Seychelles_

Chapter 3_: Aussie (Australia), Ludwig, Honda  
Implied Arthur/Aussie_

Chapter 4_: No new people.  
Francois/Matthew_

Chapter 5_: Slight Lovino/Romano, Feliciano, Jackie (Hong Kong), Roderick  
Sadly no, not this time…_

Chapter 6_: Cusa (Cuba), Yao, Taiwan, mentions of Vash, Im (Korea), Vietnam  
Hints of Cusa/Matthew, Hints of Ludwig/Matthew_

Chapter 7_: Elizabeta  
Mentions of Elizabeta/Roderich, Slight Yao/Matthew_

Chapter 8_: Zelda (Lichtenstein)  
Francois/Arthur_

Chapter 9_: Sadiq, Gilbert  
Not this time either!_

Chapter 10_: Sorry, no new people…  
Slight Gilbert/Matthew, Alfred/Arthur_

Chapter11_: Toris, Hercules  
Alfred/Toris, Honda/Matthew/Ludwig_

Chapter 12_: No one again…  
Arthur/Matthew, Hint of Francois/Matthew_

Chapter 13_: Berwald, Tino, Michigan  
Hints of Berwald/Tino_

Chapter 14_: Ivan (Finally!), Alaska, Aaron (Wales), William (Scotland)  
None, funny enough…_

Chapter 15_: Patrick (N. Ireland), Sean (Republic of Ireland), Norge  
Hints of Antonio/Romano_

Chapter 16_: Peter, Yuri (Ukraine), Natalia  
Hints of Yuri/Natalia_

Chapter 17_: New Zealand!  
That's all folks!_

_Well, that's the end of the story, hope you all liked it!_

_Please Enjoy!_


	2. Successor, Part 1

Underbelly: UN

Case 1: Successor, Saga: Part 1

Alfred's mobile went off on the table next to him. He moved his arm up from the bed to grab it. With Matthew clinging to his left side, asleep, he opened up the mobile and said quietly, "Yup…"

"Alfred, it's me. We need you down here now. There's been another murder, in an alley just off Saint Maria's Road." Alfred sighed, and confirmed that he would be down there soon. Matthew stirred next to him as he rosed from the bed.

"Alfred…" Matthew was jacked up on one arm now, looking up at the cop sleepily.

Without looking at him, Alfred pulled on some pants and mumbled, "It's nothing… Go back to sleep."

Alfred lifted up a bottle of scotch, which was next to his mobile, and took a swig from it. Matthew grimaced, and muttered, "I wish you wouldn't drink. It makes you miserable…"

"And some times," Alfred turned to the younger man and exclaimed, "I wish you would just shut-up—"

"Alfred, stop this! If you're that depressed, you should give up your job—" He slapped poor Matthew across the face, causing him to fall back onto the bed. Matthew lifted himself up again, placing a hand onto his right cheek, his gaze on his lover.

Alfred's breathing was heavy, as he stood over the bed. But that didn't stop him from saying anything, "Look, just shut-up; I'll be back at six…" He then turned and left the apartment. Matthew drew his gaze down to the floor.

***

Alfred, in a long grey coat, looked down at the body. From the amount of blood everywhere, he could probably guess what had caused the death. Arthur came over, in a trench coat and hat. "Execution, I think. Five shots: three in the stomach and torso, one to the left leg, and one to the head. Looks like he was trying to run, 'because the entries are from the back."

"The Rome group?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded, moving away from the body to talk to one of the other cops. The Rome group was a Mafia family from Northern Italy, headed by the crime boss Romulus. However, more activity seemed to be coming from them, since the news of his apparent decline in health. It seems that two of his son's, Francois and Antonio, have been fighting for control over the family.

Alfred turned around and asked, "Do we know which one, or the reason why this poor bastard got the chop?"

Arthur shrugged. "He looks like his from one of the other mobs, so he might've only got caught up in the middle. We have a witness, but she's pretty shook up at the moment."

"She?"

"A call girl: She was apparently _working_ when the fight occurred. We haven't pressed her for anymore info, though, yet…"

Alfred looked around and noticed a young woman in one of the police buses. She was dark, with long, black plats, with a blue tube top and a VERY short, black skirt. She seemed a little dazed as he walked over to her.

He asked her, "Hello, I'm Lieutenant Jones, can I ask you a few questions?"

She sobbed a little and then nodded.

"Thank you. Now, can you tell me exactly happened?"

She looked up and gave him a pathetic pout, "I was walking down the street, when I heard some shouting. I was scared that they might attack me if I went to look, so I stayed where I was, just a little further up from here. That's when I heard a lot of shot's being fired, so I closed my eyes and covered my head. When I looked up, there was a man lying in the alley way, and another, brown hair I thinking, running towards me. I think he was Spanish, because he was saying something in a language I couldn't understand…"

"And then?"

"And then…" She pondered for a bit before continuing, "And then, I went to look down the alley way, and their was nobody there—"

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head.

"Well then," He sighed, getting ready to move on, "Thanks for your information. You've been a help."

She smiled in a fake way, causing him to become suspicious. Arthur turned to him and said, "We're going back to the station. We've got all we can get from here. Move out!"

Alfred sighed, heading into one of the cop cars.

When they got back to the precinct, he ushered into the Arthur's office. Door closed, blinds down, Alfred knew what the perverted bastard wanted. Arthur took his coat off and sat at his desk, staring at Alfred. "Heard you got into some trouble, a couple of days ago, while I was gone. You beat up a suspect or something?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, waiting for him to get to the point. "But I can over see it, if you do me a small favour…"

Alfred suppressed a snicker, _Small indeed…_

A smirk came across Arthur's face as he strolled towards the taller man. He locked the door to the office, and walked back to his desk as he began to un-buckle his pants. With a deviant smile, he led it slide down, along with his boxers and underwear, and then straddled the chair. He gestured Alfred over, who slumped onto his knees in front of his boss.

Smirk broadening, Arthur pointed at his sunken member and sneered, "Suck."

Alfred knew the drill by now, wetting his lips, and then placing them over the head. He slicked it gently, causing the other man to shutter as an erecting began to form. That's how it went: Alfred would rise it up, just to cause it to fall again anyway. A blow-job to keep out of trouble, same old day…

When he felt the erection getting harder, he would speed up his pace until the bastard… I mean, his boss, would come in his mouth. He would then wipe the cum off his mouth and leave the office: Same old day…

After a day of interviews, and going around in circles, getting nowhere, Alfred would return home. It was eight, with Matthew lying on the couch, asleep. He could smell the dinner from the counter: meat, potato and veggies. Not as good as a hamburger, but good enough, he guessed. He woke Matthew up, only to hear that the boy wasn't hungry, so he ate without him.

Television, shower, bed! The only part of the day he ever enjoyed. Alfred was leaning against the skirt board of the bed, his legs apart and shirt hanging open. Matthew's head bobbed between his legs, neither of them wearing anything accept for Alfred's shirt. He smirked, placing a hand on his poor lover's head as they sucked him off. "Good boy."

Alfred moaned as his phone went off. Watching Matthew intently, he grabbed the mobile off the table and answered it, "What?"

"We think we have something. So stop masturbating and get your hairy ass down here as soon as you can!" Alfred sighed, closed the phone and thrusted up a few times, coming into Matthew's mouth, who swallowed it lazily. Alfred lifted his head up, whipping the dribble of cum from the young man's mouth and said, "Very good boy," and deeply kissed him.

"You're going out again, at this hour…" mumbled Matthew as they drew away.

Alfred didn't answer; he only smirked as he moved out of the bed. He got dressed, then turned to Matt again and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back before dawn."

The young man could only nod, looking indifferent to Alfred.

The cop left the room with little ceremony.

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_This comment is dedicated to the meaning behind the title, lol. I've gotten into the whole _End Note_ thing ages ago, so I thought I'd keep up the tradition. To clear thing's up for people._

_Anyway: I've had several attempts at deciding a title, including those that used the word Hetalia in it. Then something reminded me of the new _Underbelly_ show that created such a stir last year because of that mob boss's trial in Melbourne. And I added UN after it; 'cause Hetalia means Idiot Italian, and I thought it would be a stupid add-on to use, especially since everyone else does it. Then I thought that the whole Hetalia community is connected through the UN, so it makes perfect sense!_

_And if you can make sense of that, then you're a better genius then I, mwahaha…_


	3. Successor, Part 2

Underbelly: UN

Case 1: Successor, Saga: Part 2

Two Hours Ago:

The only light was from the moon, being filtered out by the curtains. Francoise's head was resting heavily on Arthur's neck, as he pushed himself in again. The Englishman's head threw back, sighing deeply.

"So… so it was one of… Antonio's?" asked Arthur as Francoise drew out.

"Yup," and he thrusted back in. "You can't trust him, dear Arthur. You should lock the whole lot of them up!"

Arthur smirked as the man on top of him collapsed at his release. To get first hand information about the local mob(s), Arthur, Chief of Police, was sleeping with Francois, possible second in command to Romulus. Most of the time, he was a reliable source and kept out of trouble, but lately… lately…

"Trust me on this one, I even know where he's hiding at." Francois smiled up at the Chief.

"I'll keep my boy away from the station tomorrow," And then Arthur snuck an arm around the mobster's neck and kissed him on the ear, "But you behave, or else I'll call him in!"

Francois smirked. "Don't I always?"

*****

Alfred had finished getting dress and was leaving the flat. Matthew was still in the bed, as still as a board, not once moving, even when he had kissed him on the head. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, outside, he stopped and looked at his buzzing mobile.

He lifted his mobile and answer, "Yeah I'm at home."

Arthur's voice came over the phone, "We have a few suspects in custody. Don't come in today, I don't want you beating a confession out."

"Yeah, very funny." There was a long pause before he finished, "Fine, I'll have my phone available if you need me. I WILL be in tomorrow…"

He closed the phone and placed it back into his pocket before walking back up. By the time he had gotten inside, jacket off, he noticed the faint sound of water. The shower was going. Dropping his jacket and briefcase on the couch, he slipped into his room. To the right, the bathroom door was closed, with the muffled sounds of water and… whimpering, seeping through it. He opened carefully, and peeked inside.

The shower curtain was closed, but he could make out the faint shadow of Matthew, his head hanging down. Alfred saw the silhouette of him placing his hands up to his face. A few small whimpers came from him.

_What is this!_ Thought Alfred, anger boiling within him, _Does he think what I'm doing to him is DIRTY or something. You bastar- what do I have to do to show you you're wrong. Who do you think I am!_

He crept in and began to undress, then, sighing, he whipped open the curtain, terrifying Matthew. The young man was plastered to the wall, hands over his heart, eyes widened in terror. He stuttered, "Al- Alfred… Wha- I thought- thought you'd be, at work…"

Alfred stepped into the bath and kissed the shaking man on the cheek. He smirked, pushing his cheek into Matthew's. He purred, "You're shivering, Matt."

Grimacing at his observation, Matthew merely whimpered, "I- I thought you were going to work, was all. You just scared me…"

Alfred's hands began to wonder down the young man's body, leading to his back and between the cheeks. He stopped at the entrance and slowly placed the tip of a finger in. Matthew's breathing quickly hastened, trying to move his hand behind him to move it away. "Please! Please don't! It hurts… Alfred."

Alfred moved it away and then, turning to Matthew, he slapped him hard across the face. Matthew cringed, almost falling into the bath.

"Do you think I'm an idiot!" Alfred was shaking with anger, staring down at his cowering lover. "Do you think I'm that despicable that you have to wash yourself clean after we have sex? Do you do this everyday, thinking I'm disgusting or something?" He grabbed the poor man by the arms and shook him, "Well; answer me!"

Tear quickly welled up in Matthew's eyes as he shook his head, "N- no, Alfred; I love- love you… I wouldn't, do something like—"

"Liar!" He pushed Matthew into the wall and moved his tongue into the startled mouth of his lover. He practically devoured it, pulling at the long, wet locks, with the other hand pulling Matthew as close as he could. He then began to lick his way down, despite Matthew's objections.

Then, without warning, he hoisted Matthew's legs onto his shoulders, so that his only support was the wall behind him. Alfred's mouth lunged onto Matthew's member and began sucking and licking slowly. Matthew began sighing loudly, bracing the wall so that he didn't fall. Alfred had his arms wrapped under the legs, and around his back, so that he wouldn't fall so easily.

He didn't want this. He loved Alfred so much. But he couldn't stop the stronger man, risking either falling into the bath and breaking his neck, or twisting it while hitting the wall next to him. He hoped that Alfred wouldn't let him to his death like this, I mean, he was holding him up.

Matthew had to hold onto Alfred's head, struggling to stay up as he came into his lover's mouth. After a moment, Alfred carefully moved Matthew's legs down, whipping his mouth as the poor man fell to his knees.

Matthew looked up at Alfred, the glare of the light behind him. Alfred was smirking. "Here: now you have more sin to wash off." And he stepped out of the bath and closed the curtain.

Too exhausted to cry, Matthew just sat there, looking up at the running water.

*****

So as Alfred tormented Matthew for the day, Arthur was busy tormenting Antonio.

"I don't why you think it was me," remarked Antonio within the walls of the interrogation room. "We're did you get this source from?"

Arthur smirked, "My informant is quite reliable. I don't shoot from behind."

Antonio gave him an inquisitive look, eye twitching a little. "Shoot from- behind? That's not our style, and you know that. Who told you such filth? I demand to know—"

"Or you'll what? Seek revenge?" Then all of a sudden, Arthur's smirked turned into a frown, having something dawn upon him. "You… your… you don't- that's not your style… that's… Let me think." He thought for a moment before biting his lip, "That bastard!"

*****

Francois kissed the black-haired call-girl's hand. She giggled, "Good job, Seychelles. This should give us enough time to our selves, without that pesky junior of his, while knocking out two competitors at the same time."

"But we have to be careful," she said sweetly, "Mr. Arthur isn't as stupid as we think. It won't take him long to work out whose _really_ killing off Ivan's group. And eventually, so will the Russians."

He shrugged: "As long as I've got _him,_ then I shouldn't worry about anyone else…"

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_This one's going to be about the pairings, as you've probably noticed, there are a lot._

_I mainly wanted America and Canada together, since I have an obsession with them at the moment. However, because a lot of you probably like England and America, I threw them in just to appease you. And even though America's normally seme, I figured: it's gangster and Arthur's a sex-crazed bossed, think about it._

_I like England and France. I SHIP them! So that's why they're together… for now, anyway. And NO, there won't be any heterosexual couplings, Seychelles is in there just to stir things up. And only small cameos from other females, though Belarus and Ukraine might have a bigger role, because of Ivan._

_But don't think it stops here: Matthew is CUTE, so they'll be a LOT more trouble for the young man. And a lot more coupling with the addition of a lot more characters. Including a particular (you'll never guess, trust me!) character who will be mayor!!!_


	4. Successor, Part 3

Underbelly: UN

Case 1: Successor, Saga: Part 3

The crowd went wild as the mayor, Aussie (Told you, you wouldn't guess it) kept going with his speech on his new plan about cracking down on local mobsters. "It's time to bring a stop to this menace that plagues the streets. With this recent rise of attacks, we need to remain vigilant and assist the police the best we can!"

Everyone roared in applause. Alfred, holding Matthew close to him, nodded in agreement. Arthur was stationed behind Aussie, as was several other officers. Alfred looked through the crowd and could see several, surprisingly, different reactions.

Antonio, and his mob, merely stood there, looking bored out his mind. Apparently, this announcement didn't faze him at all. Ivan, of cause, looked pissed off. Though chances are, he was more pissed at either the fact that he had to go to this rally, or that he still had resentment for the police, and the mayor, for a completely different reason.

Francois, suspiciously, and his mob merely grinned. Alfred didn't like the look of this. He was way too… happy and cheerful, for a rally about trying to get rid of him and his gang. This was the sign of a plot.

When it was all over, Arthur went to him. "Francois is up to something, Chief, I saw it."

Arthur nodded. "I had a feeling about that. Keep on the look out. I'm going to watch over the Mayor before his ego clouds his brain." And without another word, he left.

Alfred kissed Matthew on the lips and groaned, "Come on, we better get back."

Matthew nodded, and moaned, "Yes… Alfred."

*****

"So, do you think your boy can handle it?" asked Aussie, as Arthur stepped into the mayor's office. Aussie was sitting at his desk, on a cushioned wooden chair. He was staring blankly at his papers in front of him.

Arthur sighed. "I'm keeping him under wraps until I can get to Francois."

"Is he doing something suspicious?" Aussie looked up from his work now.

Arthur nodded his head, and then crossed his arms. "I talked to Alfred after the rally and he said that Francois looked… happy. I've sent a few of my men to watch him, but I can't do anything until I can find away to prove that he was behind the attacks behind Ivan's men. I don't like the Russian, but we seem to have a common enemy."

"It's probably best to get back on Ivan's good side," muttered Aussie, "Especially after what happened in the last elections."

Arthur snickered, opening the door. "As if we'd let a Pinko into power, here. He should've known better."

Aussie smirked as the other left the room. Next to him, Ludwig turned to Honda, who nodded. The German asked, "But, will the one police force be able to withstand all three mobs?"

Aussie shrugged. "Only Francois is a problem at the moment. Will pick them off one at a time…"

*****

It was late, and Alfred and Matthew were in _bed._ Alfred was pushing his lovers head into the pillow as he pushed further, and further, into him. Matthew's back was too him, tears running down his nose and cheeks.

Matthew let out a soft gasp as Alfred and pushed into him again. They never faced each other anymore; it was just Alfred getting his frustration out and then going to sleep. Some times Matthew would close his eyes and imagine things the way they were, but he would always quickly wake-up to reality.

Alfred growled as he came inside Matthew. He was about to move out, when he stopped. "Matthew? Matthew, are you… crying?"

Alfred grabbed his lover, and turned him so that they were now facing each other. Matthew's cheeks were red, and his eyes were squinted and blood shot. He hiccuped and shook his head, "N- no, Alfred… I- why- why would I—"

He slapped Matthew across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard!"

"I just—" Matthew choked, hand on his bruised cheek, "I just want things, as they were—"

"Shut-up!" Alfred pinned the young man to the bed. "How dare you! What right do you—"

"Alfred, please: I love you!"

"If you did, you wouldn't argue with me!" Then, quite swiftly, he raised Matthew's legs to his chest and thrusted into him hard. Some how, his anger had harden an erecting once again. He began to violently push into Matthew, head in the quivering man's shoulder.

Use to this, Matthew's head just lay there, as he remained emotionless for the whole ordeal. He only flinched when Alfred bit down on his shoulder as he came, once again.

Alfred caught his breath before moving out and off of Matthew. He bent down, and with a smirk, kissed Matthew on the cheek, purring into his ear, "I love you too, Matthew."

*****

Morning broke, and Alfred was up and ready by the time Matthew's eyes opened. He rubbed his head and looked up, just as Alfred bent down to kiss him on the lips.

Matthew asks, blurry eyed, "Why didn't you wake me up to make you breakfast."

And then he had to suppress a gasp as Alfred smiled at him, innocently and calmly. "You seemed so tired, so I decided to let you sleep. I'll go get something on my way to the station, since I'm early…"

Matthew was indifferent as Alfred kissed him again, on the forehead. "I'll be back at five." And he left. What he didn't know was that last night, right after he fell asleep, you could say Alfred had… an epiphany. He had reliesed how much he had changed over the few years he has been working. And now, as he walked away, he hoped that Matthew would still be there when he returned.

Matthew got up and dressed. He then screeched as he saw Aussie hanging, lazy-eyed, on the window sill. He raised a hand and smirked, "Long time, no see, buddy."

The Canadian giggled, stalking over to the window. "Don't you have a town to rule?"

"To be correct," said Aussie, as he climbed through the window. "It's a city. So, how's life been for you since you's two moved in?"

Matthew shrugged. "I don't know why you bother asking. You know the answer."

"Well, I don't get why you bother to hang around him. He's obviously a lunatic." Aussie saw the Canadian's mournful look. "I saw you at the rally. It's a surprise he let you out of the house!"

Taking a seat on the bed, Matthew looked up at the Australian. "Every time I feel like leaving, I remember back to those days where he was kind, and cared about those around him. And I guess, I hold onto that hope that some day, he'll return to the man I once loved."

"If you say so," said Aussie, scratching his cheek. "Well, I just came to check on you since I haven't seen you in a while. I better get back before _they_ decided to check on _me._ Seriously, do they think Ivan's going to kidnap me for beating his woosy candidate in the last elections?"

Matthew giggled. "That's right; you beat Toris in the city election. We voted for you."

Aussie winked, letting out of small chuckle. "You bet ya! He thinks I got in through nepotism. Just cause my bro's head of the police force, and shit like that." His face then turned sober, "I want you to _really_ think about your decision here. If you're not happy with Alfred, you can always stay with me and Zeal until you find a safe place to live."

Matthew nodded as the Australian jumped out the window and ran out of there. He thought for a moment, _But there was something different about him this morning._

*****

6 Years Ago:

"How did you go, Alfred?" asked Matthew, walking side by side with his _best friend_.

They were in the court yard of the school. It was getting close to graduation and everyone was running around, looking for jobs and new places to live.

Alfred let out a laugh, grabbing the Canadian by the waist and moving him closer, so that they were pressing against each other. "You bet I did," he winked, "Say hello to the new UN city Detective. Took ages, having to work for them as a junior for the last two years."

"Congratulation Alfred!" said Matthew happily. He gave Alfred a kiss on the cheek. When he went to move away, he found his chin caught by Alfred, who drew him into a proper, sloppy, kiss.

When they parted, Alfred was smug. "As soon as I start the job, I'm going to find an apartment, and move you in with me."

Matthew's face lit up as he embrace his _friend._ "God Alfred, I love you so much!"

Alfred laughed out loud again, returning the embrace with a lot more effort. "You are too adorable. And as soon as we move in together, with the help of Aussie and Arthur, I'm going to marry you." Matthew looked up. "You know, you'd look beautiful in a wedding dress."

Matthew kissed him lightly on the lips. "Whatever you want, my love…"

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_Yes, Aussie is the mayor, told you you'd never guess it. I was thinking of someone like Ludwig to be mayor, but then I though about the American elections a few years ago. You know the one were Bush got in due to help by his brother, mayor of Florida, and stuff. So I figured, mayor, nepotism, police force, England's brother AUSTRALIA!_

_Oh, and Zeal is New Zealand: I couldn't be bothered giving him a proper name. And think of Aussie as Ozzie, and then you'd get the pun behind the name. And NO, they are not bunking with each other. Since Australian's hate New Zealander's (And I know, cause everyone picks on the sheep-fuc… people all the time at school), I've made him the Mayor's maid, mwahahaha…_

_Keep an eye out for Ludwig and Honda though, they're roles are only going to be a little bigger, but they do have an importance in later chapters. As does a lot of other characters, lol. Let's just say, feel sorry for Matthew._

_With the nearing end to this saga, we begin to see that in this story, there are no hero's. Just the law, and the criminals, neither doing it for the good of the people! Just like in real life!_


	5. Successor, Part 4

Underbelly: UN

Case 1: Successor, Saga: Part 4

Alfred was walking home from work. Too dispirited to take a bus or the subway. As he did, he came across a familiar face. "Your brother's letting you out to play."

"Shut-up, you Yankee fuck!" exclaimed Aussie, hands at his hips. "Hard day at work, mate?"

Alfred sighed, walking up to the younger man. "And I think my day might get worse."

Aussie snickered. "Matt really loves you, you know. He must see something in you that the rest of us don't, for him to stay with you this long."

There was a short pause before Alfred asked, "You went to see him today, didn't you."

The Australian grinned and raised the peace sign. "Climbed in through the bedroom window."

To his surprise, the American chuckled, nodding his head. "You're like a Koala, aren't you. Nothing can get past you, not even the Russian mob, eh?" He sighed, "You're right about Matthew: his probably left me. I'm just afraid, that if I gave him more freedom, someone might take him away from me."

"He's really cute; a lot of people had their eye on him, back at school." Aussie looked around, "Be careful: Francois had his eye on him back then as well, so he might still have it now. And if you're not careful, he might use your relationship against you."

Alfred nodded as the two went off on their separate paths.

He returned home, placing his coat and briefcase carefully next to the couch. When he stepped into the bedroom, he had to stifle a gasp as he saw Matthew fixing up the bed. And resist fainting as Matthew looked up and smiled warmly at him. "How did it go?"

Taking in a deep breath, Alfred lunged at his lover, embracing him tightly. Giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, he said exhaustedly, "I'm so sorry, forgive everything I've done. Please, I do love you, and I don't want you to leave. I know I can't stop you," he moved to face Matthew now, "I won't stop you if you want to leave. I just want you to know that I love you, my love."

The Canadian's eyes widened, eyes glistening in the little light that appeared in the room now. He was shaking. "Al… Alfred, I love you. I love you! You haven't called me _love_ since… back when we were—"

"When we were dating in High school. God, I missed those days."

"And I missed you…" Matthew pushed his lips onto Alfred's, who opened it and they share a passionate kiss.

Alfred pulls away, pulling his clothes off, and Matthew's. "I can't believe you're forgiving me this easily." He growled as he pushed, the now naked, Matthew onto the bed. He took off his pants and jumped onto Matthew, smiling as he kissed him again.

He trailed his kissed to his chin and down his neck. Matthew whimpered, "It's- it's because… I love you…" And he couldn't help but gasp as Alfred's tongue moved over one of his erect nipples. He moaned in agony as the tongue slurped and slivered over it.

Alfred was holding up one of Matthew's legs, as the other arm crept under his lover's back and was holding him up. He then moved down to were Matthew's erection had been slowly growing. Alfred looked up and winked with a smug look upon his face. "Are you that afraid of me that you can't get it up so fast?"

Matthew struggled to shake his head, shivering. "No… I guess, after all this time together, I… I—" But let out a moan when Alfred swallowed his erection. He began to bob up and down, causing Matthew to sigh and squeal in agony underneath. He then began to caress Matthew's leg, which threw him over the edge, coming in his lover's mouth. Alfred moved his head up, whipping the dribble of cum from his mouth. He then crawled his way up to Matthew and devoured his mouth once again.

Keeping is lover occupied; Alfred placed his hand into the draw, next to them, and pulled out a container of Vaseline. He pulled away to open it and dug his hand into it. Matthew began to squirm underneath him. "Um… Al- fred?"

Alfred hushed him, kissing him on the lips again. "It's okay, I'll be gentle. I promise!"

He kissed the young man again. He moved his soaked fingers down and placed one at the entrance. Matthew's eye twitched as the finger went in and then relaxed. After a few thrusts, Alfred found it easy to insert the second and third finger. "Damn Matthew, are you really that use to it?"

Matthew only smiled as Alfred pulled out. Both taking in a deep breath, Alfred, slowly moved into Matthew. Seeing how calm Matthew was, Alfred got brave and went in a little faster. A steady pace started, until…

"Oh, Al…" He seemed to have hit a sweet spot, because Matthew began squirming and moaning underneath. Smirking, Alfred started to quicken the pace, his lover thrashing around. They both screamed each others name as Alfred came inside of Matthew.

Slumping onto his chest, Alfred began to laugh, the vibrations feeling good on Matthew's chest. "Stop it, Alfred: That's kind a—"

Alfred had clamped his mouth over Matthew's and pushed his tongue in. Matthew quite obliged, running his hand through Alfred's hair now. The American moved away, still grinning, "You're too adorable, Matthew."

A blush came across Matthew's face as he looked away. But Alfred grabbed his chin and pulled him so that they were face to face. He said, "Matthew, I don't want you to worry anymore, I will protect you from now on. I love you more then anything, and it's about time I showed it, right?"

Matthew nodded before lightly kissing his lover on the lips again.

*****

Arthur's eye twitched as Alfred walked into the office.

"We have a problem, and I don't know how to tell you…" he said.

Alfred just looks at him. "What do you mean? We're keeping tabs on Francois, would could be—"

"He's dropped off the map!" Arthur was shaking in fury. "We have to move now before something happens, the bastard! And… there's something else."

Alfred cocked his head and asked, "What?"

A sober look, one he hadn't had in months, Arthur breathed in and said, "We were also watching Matthew. He's gone missing…"

*****

Matthew was blind folded, with his arms tied behind his back; shivering on what he thought was a bed. The room was cold, with an ice like feel, so he figured he was in a concrete room, or something of the sorts. He guessed, maybe, a jail cell or a shelter, due to the broken springs and squeakiness of the bed. He gelt a cold, yet familiar hand, appear on his cheek.

"Keeping up on your French, mon amour?"

Matthew shivered; there's was only one person he knew who would ask such a question. "Fran- Francois, why? I thought you, were in—"

"In hiding? I could not hide from you, mon amour—"

"Don't call me that!" breathed Matthew, yet too tired to move away from the hand.

Francois was moving his hand up and down Matthew's cheek and hair, caressing it gently. The Canadian then felt the other hand on the other side of his face, and lips on his forehead. They were there for a moment, and then parted.

"Why do you fight, mon amour: we got on _so_ well back at school. You liked sitting next to me in French class, remember—"

"That was before I found out you were a cold-hearted mafia bastard!" A trickle of tears fell to his cheek and under his chin. He couldn't suppress a small sob.

Francois kissed him again, this time lightly on the lips. He pulled away and purred, "Is it that _damn_ bastard. That, Alfred… I still wonder why you chose him over me, after all these years. I remember him when we were young, the un-cultured brute!"

Matthew then felt himself being thrown down onto the bed. Before he could cry out, Francois had smothered his mouth with his own, forcing the young man's legs apart. Matthew tried to wiggle out of the grip, but it only encouraged Francois to move his arms around the man tighter.

Very soon, Matthew would relies the lack of clothing he had as Francois broke away, his trail of kisses moving down to the neck, past the erect nipples, a _quick_ stop at the navel, and then came to a rest inside Matthew's thigh. And much to the poor man's disgust, he could tell that Francois's was smirking down at the erection, sneering, "Well, someone seems to have done this before. Does Alfred do this to you all the time?"

But before the man could say anything, Francois engulfed the erection, causing Matthew to scream out in surprise. He's head bobbed up and down; Matthew moaning in pleasure and anguish. His wiggling in vain as Francois held onto his legs.

He couldn't help but gasp as Francois's tongue slid over the head. A few deep breaths and Matthew came into Francois's mouth, who seem to have sucked it up and swallowed, guessing by the throat noises. He could feel his legs being released, some shuffling around, a thin blanket coming down on him, and then… silence.

Next thing Matthew heard was a lot of banging and commotion happening. And then his heart stopped, he heard it; the voice he wanted to hear more than anything.

"Francois, you froggy bastard: get BACK here!" he heard Alfred yell.

There was some more commotion, and then a hand on his cheek. The blind fold was removed and Matthew looked up at Alfred with tear soaked eyes. Alfred's eyes, too, were glistening as he helped the Canadian up. Wrapping his coat around Matthew, Alfred held him close and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay now…" Matthew said into his lover's chest.

Alfred couldn't help but let out a sob. "I promised to protect you, and look what I've done… Matthew, I'm sorry—"

Matthew pressed his lips against Alfred's. When they pulled away, the America smiled warmly. "I'm going to protect you from now on."

Matthew nodded and whimpered, "I know, and… I love you…"

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_Yup, that's the end of the Succession saga, but not of the story. Sorry to all those who wanted to see someone beating up Alfred for being an ass, but I couldn't do that to Matthew. I love these two too much to split them._

_Sorry if the last scene seemed a little rushed, there's a good, obsessive compulsive, reason for that which I'm not going to bother to explain. But these two _sex_ scenes have been in my head for a while, so I put it down, cause I wanted them there!_

_Don't worry, other characters (Like the Axis, Soviets, Oceania Nations and the rest of Europe) will appear in the up coming chapters, I just didn't have room for them here._

_The next saga will be known as _Proposition._ Can you guess why?_


	6. Proposition, Part 1

Underbelly: UN

Case 2: Proposition, Saga: Part 1

Alfred kissed Matthew on the cheek, as they lay in bed together. The Canadian was already asleep: a soft smile crossed his lips as he snuggled up with his lover. Alfred couldn't help but pull him closer, as the small bit of light from the moon lighted up the young man's face. It made him look so innocent and angelic. He still couldn't believe Matthew still chose him, after everything Alfred did to him. He sighed: he guessed love did that to people.

Suddenly, he heard a soft voice coming from next to him. "Alfred, what's wrong?"

Alfred tried his best at a convincing smile. He bent over and kissed his lover on the cheek again. "Nothing, just go back to sleep. Don't want you getting tired because of me."

Not bothering to pursue his stubborn lover, Matthew sighed and kissed Alfred's shoulder before going back to sleep.

Alfred sighed: _Damn it, it'd be easier if you hated me…_

*****

"If you keep leaning like that, you'll fall out." said Ludwig, indifferently.

Aussie was leaning dangerously out the window, trying to get a better look at the person who was currently causing him pain. Lovino was stalking down the street, his Henchmen behind him. A large smirk was plastered across his face. Aussie growled in anguish.

Aussie pulled back, but keeping his eyes on the Southern Italian mob boss. "Apparently, he split away from Antonio. Damn it, it makes things harder that way, especially since he's the most active mob in the city!"

Honda shrugged. "You must remain calm and alert. We still don't know if the threats are real or not."

The Australian mayor forced himself away from the window. "It's him, I can tell, I mean, who else would want me- hey, don't look at me like that!"

They snickered as a blush came across his face. His eye began to twitch, "And _you's two_ stay away from you-know-who, or I'll have the mobster kill you's instead!"

They stopped snickering and stared.

The door opened and in came Feliciano. There eyes turned to him and he said, "Hey look, brother's in town today. I just saw him a little while ago and you know what? He seems to like you, boss. You should come meet him!"

Honda turned to Aussie, a small smirk on his face. "See, it might not be him after all."

Aussie shrugged and _objected_ (If you've ever played Phoenix Wright, you'd know what kind of stance I'm trying to make here). "This could all be… a ploy. Never let your guard down, that's what brother always said!"

*****

"His happy-go-lucky attitude starting to piss me off!" Murmured Arthur, watching Alfred as he talked to a few other detectives near the water-cooler. The Englishman bit his lip as he could see the other men laugh.

"Would you like a hit?" asked the Hong Kong man dully.

Arthur let out a chuckle, "Yeah, very funny, Jackie (Yeah, Jackie Chan's the only Hong Kong person I know of, accept for a friend of my mum's. I probably should think of a better British name though). I'm not going to make a deal with a mobster just to wack someone. Aussie's better with that."

"How is your brother, by the way?" ask Jackie, "His getting murder threats, isn't he?"

Arthur shrugged and said, "Na his good. Nothing he can't handle normally." And then paused for a moment as something else dawned on him, "Though, he has been telling me of another problem. I wouldn't go for assassination, but temptation might work…"

*****

Alfred was at Roderick's _Everything Expensive _store, as he liked to call it, looking at a case of jewellery. Roderick was fiddling around with a violin, making sure that the strings were tightened right.

He walked over to Alfred and asked, "You don't normally care much for things that aren't food, and so why are you here?"

Alfred blushed, a coy grin on his face. He scratched the back of his head a stuttered, "Yeah, well… you, I want, kinda—"

"Spit it OUT already, redneck!"

Alfred's eye twitched at that comment, but let it past: there was something _else_ he wanted, and it was more important then a fight. "You see, I'm looking for a particular item, for someone I love."

"Particular item? And you want to buy it _here_? This person must be pretty special for you to go to all this trouble. Can you even afford anything from here?"

Alfred winked a smirk on his face. "Got a raise for my assisted capture of Francois. I think I can get what I want."

Roderick just shrugged and asked, "So, what is it you are looking for, sir?"

Alfred chuckled and pointed at something at something within the glass case he was looking in before. "You see that one there, it's two G ain't it?"

Roderick looked at the item Alfred was referring to and smiled. "Besides your severe lack of gramma, you actually have good taste; or that the person you're buying it for is attractive enough to wear something like that!"

Alfred nodded and sighed, "Yeah, that person is…"

*****

"Hey, Mattie, been a while ay!" Aussie was running up to him, arms waggling in the air.

Matthew sighed, smiling at his approaching friend. "Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Mayor. How have you been of late?"

The Australian snorted, coming to a stop in front of Matthew. "Not important. How's it been, living with Alfred lately? According to brother, his changed a lot since that incident with Francois apparently."

All of a sudden, Matthew's eyes started to tear up and a soft smiled crossed his lips. "I know, he told me why. I couldn't bear to leave him after that. And I'm glad I didn't, because he's now back to usual self. Like when we were all kids."

"Well, as close to, anyway. God, I miss those days…"

"But the others," Aussie looked up at Matthew, who wiped a tear from his eyes. "I missed how Arthur and Francois, and all the others, were, when we were all at school together. So much has changed, and so have they…"

Aussie looked away and muttered, "There are people trying to kill me."

The Canadian gasped, "But- what, what do you mean? Why?"

Aussie shrugged apathetically, "Yeah that Lovino kid seems to be sending me threats."

"Feliciano's brother, right?"

Aussie nodded. "Well I have to go, but I have to tell you this before I go. There are people following me, but aren't _after_ me, and I was here to specifically see you; do you get what I mean?"

Matthew's eyes widened in shock. "Fran- Francois—"

"No!" Aussie started to back away, still facing Matthew. "Just keep an eye out, yes?"

Matthew nodded as the other man started to run off. As he did, he noticed Ludwig and Honda again, in an alley just up ahead, but this time they weren't looking at Aussie. Matthew's blood started to beat faster as he noticed that they were staring at him.

*****

Alfred returned home after six, looking kind of tired. He smiled at Matthew as he walked through the door. "Is that the dinner, or are you smelling appetizing again?"

Matthew's face turned scarlet at this comment. Alfred smirked and moved to the embarrassed man. He got behind him and embraced his waist, causing Matthew to drop his spoon into the boiling pot. "Ah, Alfred!"

"Sorry, you didn't burn yourself, did you?" Matthew could feel him smirking against his ear.

The Canadian muttered, "N- no… n- don't, don't scare me next time. Damn: I'll have to wait until were done to go spoon hunting…"

Alfred let out a laugh and began attacking his lover's cheek in kisses. Matthew squirmed, with light moaning coming from his mouth with every kiss. Alfred's hands began to wonder down, which Matthew didn't seem to notice until he felt his pants fall to the ground.

"Alfred, that's enough… please." He panted, feeling the other man's breath against his neck.

The American smirked and said, "Well, next time you should wear an apron. I think a blue or pink one might turn me on more, though." He moved away and held his lover's chin gently. "I have something to give you after dinner," he winked, "Okay?"

Matthew could only look on.

They finished there dinner quickly. The anxiety was getting to the both of them. For once, Alfred helped Matthew wipe the dishes: the sooner they were done, the sooner Matthew could find out what Alfred was up to. The American left Matthew to put them away as he waited in the living room.

When Matthew returned, he saw Alfred standing in the middle of the room, arms behind his back. When he was in front of his lover, Alfred bent down and held Matthew's _left_ hand. He gasped his eyes wide open.

"Now, I'm going to cut to the chase and ask you…" He drew his arm from behind him, to produce a small, velvet, royal red box. He opened it and asked, "Will you… marry me?"

Matthew covered his mouth with his other hand, as he looked down upon the shinning diamond that lay comfortably within the box. He whimpered, "Alfred: whe- where did you get that from?"

Alfred smiled up warmly. "I got it for two thousand dollars, down at Roderick's shop. I went looking for it today, during lunch. Do you like it, or will I have to beg Rod to take it back?"

Matthew shook his head, tears welling up. He bent down and embraced Alfred's neck. "Oh, Al- fred- I… will."

After a moment, he moved away, to see Alfred smiling. He winked and smirked, "I'm glad, though it wouldn't've mattered. I wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway."

Matthew could only smile and laugh as they lunged at each other, mouths engulfing one another's. There arms were everywhere, as Alfred pinned Matthew to the ground, his hands devastating around the young man.

The Canadian moaned, "Al- Alfred: let's, do this in the bedroom. It's softer…"

Alfred laughed, helping Matthew to his feet, and then savaging his mouth again as they fell into their room and onto the bed. Alfred moved away and whispered into Matthew's ear, "God I love you!"

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_Yeah, the last bit's a bit sappy, but I didn't know what else to write. I think this Is one of the few chapters with no, or very little, sex scenes in it._

_Okay, so yeah a new case. I would've stopped before, but I have a lot more idea's for the story and their relationship, so I wanted to keep going. This one, if you can tell, is about their up going 'marriage' and the problems they have with the city folk._

_You'll also find out more about the city and background behind them, and why they're all connected lols. And the whole thing with Lovino is based on a situation that happened last year in Australia, with the arrest with the mafia boss, Karl Williams. So that's why Aussie's also pissed off with him._

_Hope it wasn't too sappy._


	7. Proposition, Part 2

Underbelly: UN

Case 2: Proposition, Saga: Part 2

"Alright, Cusa," said Aussie, pointing at the Cuban, "I want you to follow him around and make sure he's safe. And try to get in the way if Ludwig or Honda get in, is that clear?"

Cusa nodded, looking a little run down. Because of the relationship that he and Matthew had, Aussie thought he would be the best candidate to look after the Canadian. He sighed and asked, "Well, what about Alfred? I don't like him very much…"

Aussie shrugged with an apathetic look on his face. "Do what you want. I couldn't careless about him either. Just remember to do your job."

"Yes sir!"

*****

Yao was about to have a heart attack: He was the biggest company in the city, the very epee centre of trade, businesses and the stock market. However, of late, the Russian mob had begun moving in as an enterprise, promising cheap products and labour. Most were assuming he was getting everything off the cheap, or rather, the back of a truck!

He was hitting his head as Taiwan read out how much he had recently lost due to declining sales. "And the Hello Kitty Inc. has gone down six points."

"No, not the Hello Kitty products!" he shouted in agony, ruffling his hair in frustration.

"The only person who's at odds with Ivan now, is Mr. Vash Zwingly with the National bank of UN. I think we either need help, or try to ride it out until Ivan and his gang are forced out of town."

"If that's all we can do…" Yao looked out the massive window, which completely over looked the town. Funny how he could see everything, yet not know how Ivan's getting away with it all. "Tell Im Yong Soo to piss off, I haven't got time for him and his idiocy!"

"Yes sir, right away." He then moved over to a couch and grabbed Im, who was hiding behind it, by the ear. "Come along then."

"Oh, come on! I need your help to get my brother back! He's over with Ivan~" But he was thrown out before he could see another word.

Yao placed his fingers to his temples and massaged them. "And now I have to deal with Alfred later…"

*****

"See you again, some time, Aussie!" said Matthew, waving back at his friend within the office. Aussie waved back, just as the door to his mayor office closed _by themselves_. Matthew walked down the door, smiling, when he stopped.

There was a voice from behind. "Hey there... Matthew."

When he turned around, he saw Ludwig and Honda standing there. The German was blushing, looking away, though Matthew guessed he was the one who had called out his name. Honda was standing next to him, a soft, devious smile upon his face.

The Japanese man bowled and greeted him, "Hello again, Matthew, you are looking well."

Forcing a smile, Matthew nodded. "Um, yes, thank you. And, how are you sirs?'

"Quite good, dear Matthew…" purred Honda. He walked over and held the Canadian's hand, smirking smugly up at him. "You have very fine hands, do you eat enough."

Ludwig came up and placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder, still looking away. "Yes, I am fine, thank you for asking…" And then turned his gaze to the Canadian, "You look fine, but you do seem a little… peaky."

Honda seemed to have snuggled up closer as Ludwig held Matthew's chin, turning his head do that they were facing each other. "Is he treating you well at all?"

And just as Ludwig began to move closer to the Canadian's face, Matthew felt something tall and hard collide with him from behind (Yes, I know it sounds wrong, but I couldn't think of another way to say this). To arms came across his neck, and the body behind him began shoving him forward.

"Been so long now, Matthew. Haven't seen you in a while, mate!"

Matthew gasped with a smile on his face. "Cusa, it's been too long. Where have you been?"

He could hear chuckling as he was pushed forward, away from Aussie's underlings. Cusa gloated, "Ah, nowhere particular. Just round the place. Was working for a friend for a while before returning…"

"Really, who?"

As the two left, Ludwig sneered at this interruption. "Fucking Commies!"

Honda merely smirked his devious smirk as he commented, "He won't take him away, and he's just there for monitoring. We shouldn't have many problems if we keep a watch on him. It's Arthur who I'm afraid of."

Ludwig looked at him with an eyebrow up. "You don't think he'd dare do anything, would you?"

Honda shrugged. "It's Arthur: I wouldn't pass anything by him."

*****

They walked along the main road, towards Yao's business building. Matthew asked, "So you were saying something about working for a friend before?"

"Oh yeah," and then Cusa stopped, pondering a little. "Don't tell no one, but've been helping Ivan. Yeah, I've been working at a shipping yard, 'n' have been smuggling in goods for him…"

"So that was _you_ then, Cusa." Smirked Matthew, placing his hands on his hips. "Naughty boy."

All of a sudden, the Cuban grabbed his left hand and looked at it. He pointed at the stone on his ring finger and asked, "Wedding ring?"

Matthew nodded, a blush quickly appearing on his face. "Yes, from Alfr~"

"No! You can't marry him!" Cusa had released his hand and was pointing at him accursedly. "He's a pain in the ass, you know! You have to leave him!"

_Funny how his gramma seems to get better when he's yelling about something,_ thought Matthew, glaring up at the other man. "Alfred's… changed. He's changed a lot, and I'm grateful for it. Maybe a year ago, I would have agreed with you, but now…"

"But now?"

They stopped outside of Yao's building. It was the largest skyscraper in the city, practically covering the sky behind it, with its blue windows. Matthew sighed, walking into the building. Cusa followed, a little confused as to why they were there. The complex seemed even larger on the inside, with at least three elevators, hallways, and rooms extending pretty far.

Matthew went up to the counter and asked for a particular department on _clothes._ He was told to take the elevator up to level thirty-two. Cusa hoped in with him, still looking confused.

When they got out, Cusa started to blush, not sure whether to look or cover his eyes. They were in the wedding dress section of the _Occasion_ floor. Matthew turned to him with a sober look. "Yeah, Alfred wanted me to go look for a dress." He then let out a giggle, saying, "I said I wanted to elope, but you know him, he never listens."

Cusa blushed, coughing before he asked, "Yeah, well… don't think you should marry him, ways… Think so?"

Matthew moaned, moving behind a rack and coming towards a sales counter, where Vietnam sat. She smiled and asked, "What do you wish of us today?"

"Um, I was told to see Mr. Yao Wong?"

She nodded and lifted the phone next to her. Pressing a couple of problems, she said into the receiver. "Yes, Mr. Alfred is here to see you now. Okay then, good bye." She then turned to Matthew and informed, "He will be down here in a few minutes," a wink, "Matthew."

Cusa looked at him in confusion, then at Vietnam, and then back at his friend and asked. "Mr… Alfred? What's going here?"

Matthew only smiled, returning his focus on Vietnam, who was talking to another woman now. The Cuban shrugged, whistling quietly. A very annoyed sounding Chinaman stomped in and stopped. Yao just looked at Matthew. "You! I thought Alfred was coming?"

Matthew chuckled, "Na, he said it would be better off me coming, since I'm the customer."

Yao sighed and then smiled, "Phew, glad to here about that. He pisses me off… wait, customer!" He then pointed at Matthew, a shock of horror on his face. "YOU'RE the one he's going to MARRY!"

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_Yes, I know I wrote Taiwan and Vietnam, instead of giving then proper names. But I couldn't think of any, so I figured that would be enough. But I did give Cuba a name because I saw someone else use it, so I figured: Good enough for me!_

_Yeah, the last bit's a bit too comical, and it leads up to the intro for another character, but don't worry, I'm going to go back to writing dark soon enough._


	8. Proposition, Part 3

Underbelly: UN

Case 2: Proposition, Saga: Part 3

Matthew giggled then nodded his head.

Yao gave them a nervous laugh. "Yeah fine, what ever your thing is. Come this way—"

"Matthew!" They all turned around to see Elizabeta, a digital camera dangling from her neck. She was waving at him, a large smile on her face. "Fancy seeing you here: are you getting married to some pretty pride."

Matthew wasn't quite sure how to tell her: Everyone knew she wasn't the wisest person to tell things. She was good at keeping secrets, but something's are better untold. But before he could make something up, Cusa blurted out, "Na, he's marrying that Alfred."

She screeched, jumping up and down. "Oh my God, you're getting married to your High School Sweetheart: this is too cool. You have to tell me ALL about it! Oh my God!"

They all sighed as Cusa asked, "Wha- what just happened?"

Matthew just shook his head and returned to Yao. However, before they could move on, the sound of a phone going off was heard. Cusa blushed and apologised, "Sorry about that. I'll just go answer it."

He then turned away to receive the call. The Canadian and Chinaman looked at each other and then back at Cusa. He hung up and turned to them, "Sorry Matthew, that was boss, have to see soon, okay?"

Matthew nodded, resisted the temptation to kick Cusa every time he screw up a sentence, but then he thought that he would have to do the same to Alfred, so he let it go and waved goodbye to his friend. Yao bowed and let the Canadian down the hall, with Elizabeta following behind them.

They entered a private area, well as private as you can get with a large, department store window on one side over looking the city. They had a mannequin, large rolls of white material, a stock of sewing material and a few _sample_ dresses.

Matthew sighed and scratched his head. "I really thought Alfred was joking about this."

"But you're very pretty. You'd match the dress we make for you!" said Yao, Picking up one of the dresses from a chair. He smiles as he holds up the tattered thing. "Never fear, this is just a sample one we use for measurements. Which Elizabeta will help me with?"

She nodded and bounced over. Matthew asked, "Don't you have to work, Elizabeta?"

She shook her head. "Roderick let me have time off from the restaurant today, when we heard you would be here—"

"Wait: who told you I would be here?"

She pondered for a moment, as Yao grabbed Matthew and began measuring his shoulders and bust line. "I'm not quite sure. It's one of those things that go around, though everyone thought Alfred would be here instead…"

"Really?" Yao was now measuring his waist, and moved down to the thighs. "Then why did you come if you heard it wa—" He squeaked as measured one of the thighs, with the measuring tape a bit too high.

Matthew's eye twitched as the Chinaman looked up with a smirk. "Woops, sorry about that, sir. I got a bit _too_ high there…"

They ended for the day, not even trying on the sample fabric. Matthew said good bye and left the building.

*****

"Oh God, Mattey, I missed you!" Alfred flung himself at the Canadian the moment he walked through the door. He smashed their lips together as Matthew wrapped his arms around Alfred too.

After a moment of tongue-_lashings_, Matthew managed to pull away to breath. He looked up and smiled. "Didn't the day go well?"

Alfred shook his head and then gave his lover a peck on the cheek. "Arthur's gone mad, making us run around trying to find something to get Lovino on. But that kid's like a ghost; he just can't do wrong… We know that he's up to something, but we can't pin him on anything."

"Alfred?" The American looked at him. "I'm not wearing a wedding dress." And he crossed his arms.

Alfred let out a chuckle and encircled his arms around Matthew. "But you would be so cute in one, as you walk down the isle…" The distance between their faces got shorter. "And I can show you off to all my friends…" They were close enough to feel each others breath. "Something to live for…"

The sound of a mobile went off, causing them to move apart for Alfred to get it. With a disgruntle look, he answered it, "Yes, what is it—he did what? So you won't be needing… right. I'll be there tomorrow." He switched it off and winked at Matthew. "They have someone in custody now, so they won't need me around till tomorrow. That means we have the whole night to ourselves."

He began kissing Matthew, slowly leading him out of the room and into theirs. Just as they got to the bed, Alfred threw him down, hard, onto it. Matthew's eyes widened. "Wha- what are you doing?"

Alfred smiled softly and jumped onto the, now, shaking boy. He licked the earlobe and whispered, "What: can't I have something to eat before dinner?"

Matthew gasped, trying to move away from Alfred, which was futile because the man on top had pinned him down. "Alfred, get off. I need to make the dinner…" But his complaints were covered by Alfred's mouth.

His tongue slipped into Matthew's mouth and began exploring it, causing the Canadian to moan underneath. Warm air moved between them as Matthew began to fight back, but failed. Alfred smirked at his attempt and moved in even further. Matthew's grip on Alfred's arms lessened, as he succumbed to the onslaught made by the other man's tongue.

Alfred let go of Matthew and his hands trailed down the body, un-doing buttons along the way. Matthew moaned in his mouth as the belt came un-done and the zipper drawn down. Alfred released their mouths for a moment, pulling down the pants and boxers. Matthew caught his breath before whimpering, "Al- Alfred, please stop… I- I just- I have to go check on the- OH!"

Alfred had licked the head of the, now, exposed erection. Matthew couldn't help but hold onto the bed for dear life as Alfred ran the tip of his tongue over the head again. He placed his mouth over the head and sucked, a hand moving down to the testicles and massaging them. Matthew's breath became deeper, chest heaving up and down. Alfred's middle finger moved down to the other man's entrance, pressing against it. Matthew's head thrashed backwards, eyes wide open as the other man slowly moved in.

"Alfred! No, you can't- don't! Please, I need to- don't, don't!"

Slowly, Matthew's back arched as Alfred went in further. He wondered if Alfred had soaked his finger in saliva before hand, because it went in slick and easy. The American moved out, only to go in with a little more thrust. He kept at it until they came to a steady pace. Matthew found he couldn't breathe now, all this becoming too much for him. And then, a twist of his wrist, and a soft peck on the head sent him over the edge, causing him to cum into Alfred's mouth.

He swallowed it all, even licking up afterwards. Alfred smirked up at Matthew, slowly moving his way up to meet his eye. "Did you enjoy desert?"

Matthew slapped him. "Not before dinner!"

Alfred just looked at him, eyes wide open and mouth ajar. Matthew smiled weakly and got up, kissing the other man on the lips. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to dinner to burn."

When they got up, Alfred only smirked and drew the other man into a deep kiss. When they drew away, Alfred smirked again and said, "Please forgive me: I couldn't help myself, what with desert being so appetizing…"

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_Okay, my pace is slowing down, but hopefully the quality won't._

_I just had to put in the sex scene; I seem to be lacking those in the last chapter or two. But don't worry; the next case is going to have a lot more because of what it's about, so never fear!_

_The wedding dress part is a joke; they're not really going to get married in a Church, much to Alfred's dismay. I already have an idea about how they're getting married. I might add Matthew in a dress later on though._

_We're one chapter away from the next saga, so enjoy!_


	9. Proposition, Part 4

Underbelly: UN

Case 2: Proposition, Saga: Part 4

Alfred pulled the confused Matthew threw the city, towards City Hall. Matthew had a suspicion on what was going on, but you never knew with Alfred. Only two blocks away, Alfred stopped.

Aussie waved his hand at them. "Hey there, whatcha doing, mates?"

The American's grinned widened. "Just the person I was hoping to see in this God forsaken town. I want to ask you a favour."

Aussie cocked his eyebrow, but remained quiet. Alfred drew Matthew close to his chest. "I want you to be our witness."

"Witness?"

"Yeah," Aussie could tell that the American couldn't keep in his excitement as he blurted out, "I want you to be our witness as we get married. We're going to City Hall now if you could join us?"

Aussie was taken back by this, but because he was a friend of Matthew's he decided to let it slide and agreed. "Fine: have you got a ring and the money for it?" They both nodded, "Alright, let's go then…"

They reached the nearly empty office and stood in front of Zelda, Vash's little sister. If all the receptionists here were as nice and sweet as her, Alfred and Matthew would come to City Hall more often. She giggled and asked in a lyrical voice, "How may I help you today?"

Alfred smiled and dug into his pocket, he gently took out two shinning rings and a check for fifty dollars. He placed it on the counter in front of her and said, "We're getting married, could we have a certificate?"

She giggled as her face lit up. "Oh, that's so nice: there aren't many people who get married anymore. Here you go, and a pen…"

She took the check and replaced it with a marriage certificate and a ball-point pen. Both Alfred and Matthew signed it, as did Aussie after the American place the ring on Matthew's ring-finger. Aussie looked away, resisting the urge to gag when Alfred drew his lover into a passionate embrace.

"So: what will you's two be doing now that you're married?" asked Aussie as the three left City Hall. He made sure to stay ahead of them so he didn't have to watch them cosy up to each other. Well, it was more like Alfred keeping Matthew exceptionally close to him, but to Aussie it was them being lovey-dovey.

The American smirked and drew Matthew closer. "I think we should get home and consummate the marriage—"

"That's it, I'm out a here!" yelled Aussie and like a flash, he was gone.

The two chuckled and returned home. As soon as they got into the bedroom, Alfred chucked Matthew onto the bed and threw himself onto his lover. He then engulfed Matthew's mouth with his own. This time the Canadian did not resist, rather he pulled the American closer. When they pulled away to breath, Canada sighed, "You weren't kidding, then?"

Alfred's only response was pushing their lips together again as his hands searching around his lover's body, un-doing buttons and pulling down clothing. Eventually they drew under the covers in a fury of hands, still kissing deeply…

*****

Arthur was pushed into the bed further, clothes off, and the person on top of him digging deeper into him. The Englishman had his head to the side, holding onto the bed covers beneath him as his breath got deeper. The man on top pushed his bearded cheek on Arthur's and whispered, "You asked for my help, and this is a _down-payment_."

Arthur moaned out loud as the man on top hit his prostate. He touched the Englishman's other cheek and purred, "Oh, you just want me to do this, don't you? Any excuse will do—"

"Shut-up you fuck fro—" But his agro was muffled as the man on top brought their lips together. Arthur grabbed the man's hair and pushed them closer together.

The man on top thrusted a few times before spilling into Arthur. After breathing heavily into one another's mouth, they drew away, with long steams of saliva dribbling from their mouths. The man above winked and said, "You love me really, Arthur, and I still can't think why you'd still go after the stupid, brute of a man."

Arthur snickered, "How can I trust someone who terrorises people the way you do, and goes after scared little boys he knew from high school, Francois."

The Frenchman smirked back down, and then licked Arthur's cheek before pushing their cheeks together once again. "I guess we're made for each, mon chéri."

"Yes, we are." Arthur pushed their lips together again.

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_Wow, shortest chapter yet._

_Yeah, this one's a bit random, and starts of boring, but I did want to write this chapter. Unfortunately I only loosely remember the beginning. I liked the end because I like the England and France pairing._

_By the way, I'm sorry for the lack of America and England: while Alfred and Matthew were happy, I didn't have the heart to break them up yet. However, their will be MORE pairings and characters added in the next case, so don't you fear!_

_And yes, I know that their glasses would get in the way while having sex and stuff. I forgot about them until this chapter. I can't be bothered going back and changing the other chapter;, so either imagine that they took them off before kissing, or that they're wearing contacts, which ever is easier or more credible to the story. And if it becomes a BIG problem to you, I'll go back and change everything!_


	10. Turbulence, Part 1

Underbelly: UN

Case 3: Turbulence, Saga: Part 1

5 years ago:

Alfred slammed the door behind him as he entered the apartment. Matthew looked at him soberly. "It didn't go very well again, did it?"

The American sighed, bringing his lover into a long embrace. His breath on Matthew's ear tickled as he sighed, "This job keeps getting harder, and harder… And it's not just the criminals, it's the…" He held Matthew closer.

Returning the embrace, Matthew kissed Alfred on the ear and said, "You said that you wanted to help people. Aren't you doing that?"

And after months of steady digression, this is where Alfred snaps. He snuffs at what Matthew says, thinking back to what Sadiq said earlier…

"_Hey mate, if someone's giving you problems, then deal with them the old fashion way," he had said, as they sat at their desks in the station. "You shouldn't be the only one suffering. If you want something, just take it, it'd be a waist to loose someone as important to you over something as stupid as suicide. Take your frustration out at home, where it belongs…"_

Alfred thought it was rather a selfish thing to say at the time, but thinking back now, he didn't know. Matthew always asked such stupid questi—no! He can't think like that. Well, he was the boss in the household, and he should have the final say in things. Yes, he _does_ have the final say! And who's Matthew to try and object to that.

He drew the Canadian away, clutching onto his arms. Placing a hand behind his head, Alfred swiftly drew his lover into a deep, and painful, kiss. As he did, he slowly led Matthew into their bedroom, where he broke the kiss. He pushed the shivering boy onto the bed and began to take off his tie and shirt. Once they were off, he jumped onto Matthew and brought their lips together again.

The shivering Canadian tried to push him off, as Alfred began un-dressing him as well. After the American got his own pants and shorts off, he bit down on his lover ear hard, causing Matthew to screech. He sneered, "Either take your clothes off, or I'll rip them off for you!"

Slowly, he did what he was told, trying to shuffle his clothes off as Alfred devoured his mouth again. Matthew began to choke as the kiss got deeper. He stopped short of rolling his pants down, finding it difficult with Alfred on top of him. Eventually, the man on top broke off the kiss, shoving the pants, shorts, and underwear down himself.

Alfred began pumping Matthew; he wiggled and squirmed beneath him. "Wh… why? Why are you doing this? Al- please, please stop. I beg- please no…"

He gasped as Alfred placed his mouth over his slowly awakening, erection. It was slow at first, but quickly brought speed as he could feel Matthew spasm beneath him. The Canadian squeaked, "Please, Alfred… what's gotten into you—Oh Al, stop!" He came into Alfred's mouth, gulping as his lover swallowed the cum.

Alfred then sat up, wiping his mouth, smirking. "Forgot how nice you tasted, Matthew…"

"For the love of God, please stop… Did something hap—STOP!" Alfred put one, raw, finger into Matthew, thrusting right up. Matthew arched his back, his eyes and mouth wide open at the sudden pain that coursed into him. He began to whimper and cry as Alfred created a steady pace. He felt the resistance subsiding, as blood dribbled out of Matthew. He drew out, seeing Matthew's face covered by his own arm. And without warning, the Canadian felt something large and hard go into him. He couldn't help but let out a yelp as Alfred began thrusting into him.

"Oh Matthew, how I missed this… how I _miss you…_" Alfred practically whispered the last line as he rested his head onto his lover's shoulders.

He forcefully moved the arm away from Matthew's face, then bent down and gave the cowering young man a _French kiss_. It was hot and sloppy, just as Alfred expected. Still kissing, he lifted Matthew's hips up, hitting the man's prostate better this time.

Matthew wanted to choke, to throw up, to curl into a ball and cry. But all he could do was give into Alfred, making each thrust easier. The American swore as he came inside of his lover.

After catching his breath, he kissed Matthew on the cheek and said, "Don't blame me, this is what work has done to me…"

*****

Present Day:

Matthew woke up, rubbing his eyes at the darkness. Alfred had his arms around his waist; head snuggled into Matthew's shoulder. The Canadian sighed, thinking; _Now I remember… it did start back then. But how do I know you won't change back._

He shuffled around so that he faced Alfred. It was amazing how serene and relaxed he was, even now. He sighed moving in closer, about to drop off to sleep when he heard someone moan, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Matthew looked at Alfred, who smiled warmly at him. "Isn't that how the saying goes?"

"I didn't know you were awake—"

The American placed a finger on Matthew's lips and whispered, "What's wrong. Please, tell me…"

Matthew sighed as his lover removed the finger from his lips. All he could was watch. "Alfred I…" Their faces drew closer. "I just want to say that I…" He could feel Alfred's breath on his lips. "That, no matter what, I will…" His eyes became heavy. "Love…"

"I love you Matthew…" Alfred sighed; bringing them into a soft kiss. When they parted he said, "And nothing, no one, is going to change that."

They smiled falling back to sleep. A flicker of doubt crossed Matthew's mind.

*****

Aussie and Arthur looked at each other, and then at Gilbert, who stood in the middle of the room. They three were inside Aussie's office; Aussie at his desk, and Arthur standing next to him. The room was dark and the only light coming through was from the moon through the window.

The German winked a broad smile across his face. "Don't you worry: good old Gilbert won't let you down. As a PI, and a family friend, you have my word."

"You did do a good job with Ivan…" muttered Arthur. "But… Just keep Lovino close to you. We think he's up to something, but unless we can catch him in the act, it'll just be another Francois—"

"But what about that Alfred person?"

"Don't call him that—"

Aussie slammed his hand on the table and then addressed Gilbert, "Just keep an eye on him and Matthew. But this isn't like stalking that Austrian or anything. Alfred is very alert, don't let him have an inch!"

Gilbert nodded, saluting them before leaving the room. Aussie sighed and looked at his brother. "Are you happy now? You should be more worried about the Italian then some lover's quarrel."

"Oh, shut-up," said Arthur, grinding his teeth. "I just want to make sure that his personal life doesn't affect his job."

"If you say so…" yawned Aussie, stretching into his chair.

There was a long pause before Aussie sneered, "Did you know that Zeal likes Matthew—"

"I don't care!"

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_These next three parts are going to have Alfred and Matthew, you could say, _seeing_ other people. Yeah, I'm doing some more fan service for those of you into Arthur and Alfred, or Matthew and Ludwig, or something._

_Funny that: I've almost got every named character in here. Don't worry, Russia and the Scandinavian _mob_ will make their débuted soon; it's just that it might take a while, lols._

_Sorry for the flash back: you can see it's an important device to the plot. I'm going to put more of their childhood in, in later chapters. It's mostly about them when they were at high school, but there is a bit about how their all _related_ and stuff…_


	11. Turbulence, Part 2

Underbelly: UN

Case 3: Turbulence, Saga: Part 2

"Why hello there," winked Gilbert.

Feeling stuffy, Matthew had decided to go for a walk in the city. It was still early, around ten, his mind flooded with the sudden doubts in his relationships. The balmy hair just kept him awake as he walked towards the pier. He stopped when he saw the German.

Matthew backed away a step, smiling uncomfortably. "Oh, hello again. Long time no see… Gilbert…"

The young German snickered and then nodded. "Too long, maybe. What'ch you been doing since high school? Heard you're still with that Alfred guy…"

Matthew shrugged. "Nothing much: you?"

"I'm a detective now. Work on demand!" Gilbert rubbed his nose. "Sorry, I shouldn't be talking; I'm actually on a job now. But hopefully we can meet again, soon. It was really _nice_ seeing you again, after all these years."

And before he left, he held Matthew's face in his hands, and kissed him on the cheek. He then winked and strolled off. To one close to them, it would seem like a friendly gesture; but for Alfred, who was hiding on the other side of the street, on duty; it seemed a lot more interment then that…

Biting his bottom lip hard, and stomped back to the station.

"Alfred, may I have a word…" called Arthur, as the American entered the room. He could hear snickers from those around him, as he strolled over to the chief's office, head down.

He closed the door behind him, locking it and drawing down the curtain. "Did I do something wrong again, boss?"

Arthur just looked up at him. After registering the question, his eyes darkened, and a long grin appear across his face. "Why, did you do something wrong? I merely wanted to know how the investigation was going…"

Alfred looked away with an apathetic response. "Still nothing…"

Arthur got up, off his chair, walked over to Alfred and placed a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring way. The grin was still plastered on his face. "Are you okay? Do you need a lie down; a break?"

Alfred's eye twitched, but he let it pass: he did for the last five years… He brought his face close to Arthur's, both hands on both shoulders, and asked, "I just had a disappointing blow to my ego… Do you mind comforting me?"

Arthur leaned in close. "I'd thought you'd never ask…" And he drew them into a long, wet, loud kiss. The Englishmen slowly led them both back to the desk and began un-doing his own shirt, still lip-locked with Alfred.

When he had rid himself of his shirt and neck-tie, Arthur broke off the kiss and moved onto the table. Smirking, he straddled Alfred again and resumed the kiss. Alfred un-buckled and dropped his pants, then slid off his boxers and un-wear. He rubbed against Arthur as they continued with their sloppy embrace.

Alfred was the first to move, licking his way across the jaw line and down the neck. Arthur gave him an aroused sigh as the American began covering a nipple in saliva.

Alfred pinched the other nipple, causing Arthur to moan, "Oh yes… Alfred, right there…"

He, slowly, worked his way down the chest, past the stomach, and stopped at the crouch. Arthur helped him moved the trousers and underwear down, to show half an erection. Arthur's head snapped back, and a gasp could be heard as Alfred took the membrane into his mouth. "Oh fuck, Al… Ah! I missed this!"

His stomach heaved up and down every time Alfred bopped down. He clenched the table as he released into Alfred's mouth, who sucked it up, as he use to do.

Wiping his mouth, Alfred grinned as he looked back up at Arthur. "But we're not done yet, are we?"

Arthur's grin returned as he hoisted himself up from the table. He sneered, "Oh, so the big boy wants a turn now, too…"

Alfred kept his gaze as he moved his hand over Arthur's entrance. "Do you want it?" A finger, slowly, pushed in. "Can you take it?"

The Englishman's eye twitched at this comment. "Just do it, you bastard!"

Alfred shrugged and forced the finger in full. To his surprise, Arthur didn't flinch, he barely moaned. _Done this before, huh?_ Thought Alfred, pushing in two, and then three fingers. He kissed the nape of Arthur's neck as a fast pace steadied. Alfred even wondered what the point of this was, since Arthur seemed quite stretched _naturally_ anyway.

He moved the finger out, and then pushed his own erection in. Arthur moaned loudly, smirking at the new sensation. "Oh, right… right there- oh, God, that feels good!" He could mutter.

Alfred's eye twitched as he pounded Arthur's prostate: he reliesed that he didn't like the comments… Matthew never made stupid comments like that…

He held his breath as he came into Arthur. After catching his breath, he moved out and off of Arthur. They tied themselves up, with Arthur commenting, "This was fun; we should do it again some time…"

Alfred didn't look at him, moving towards the door. "Sure, why not…" And he casually unlocked and walked out the door. He paced through the office and existed the building.

Arthur snorted, returning to his seat. "He doesn't seem as enthusiastic: pity."

*****

When he entered the apartment, he was greeted by a smiling Matthew. "Hello, sweety: how was it today?"

Alfred just looked at him, and then stalked over slowly. Matthew's breath started to deepen as he saw Alfred tower over him, staring. He asked, coldly, "How was your's?"

Matthew's breath quickened as Alfred trapped in a strong embrace, still staring at him. "What's wrong? Didn't it go well…?"

Tears began to fill his eyes as Matthew whimpered, "It- it was… okay. But, you didn't…"

Before he could finish, Alfred pushed their lips together. The Canadian didn't need to be told to open his mouth, as Alfred's tongue pushed its way through and began devouring the poor man's mouth. The American rubbed up against Matthew, pushing him into a wall.

And then, without breaking their embrace, began luring Matthew to the bedroom. Once in, he threw the young man onto the bed and then threw himself on top. Biting on Matthew's ear, he asked, "You wouldn't leave me, would you?"

Matthew was too busy trying twitching at the pain, whimpering in agony as Alfred bit down again. "Matthew!"

Tears welling up, he sniffled, "N- n… no. No, Al… I- wou- no… pl- please, stop…"

Alfred began licking on the shell of the ear, where he had bitten. He un-buttoned Matthew's shirt and ran his hand down the chest, over the flat stomach, to cup it over the man's crouch. He purred, "You love me, don't you?"

Matthew nodded as Alfred moved his head down to the Canadian's neck and began licking it. Alfred loved moving his lips and tongue down Matthew's body, because of how soft and silky his milky skin was. It was easy to manoeuvre around and tasted sweet and delicious. He snickered as he began kissing and slobbering his way down the body. He stopped at the belly button, tracing the edge around with the tip of his tongue before dipping it in. Matthew moaned as the tongue covered every inch in saliva.

Alfred smirked as he drew down to the top of the pants. Swiftly, he moved down the pants and underwear and engulfed the erection into his mouth. Matthew groaned out loud, head snapping back into the bed. His tongue wiggled around the head before moving down the shaft and then returning to the head. Matthew held onto the bed, scrunching up his eyes as Alfred bobbed up and down.

He had to stifle a gasp as he came into his lover's mouth. His chest heaving up and down, he didn't notice Alfred propping up his legs onto his shoulders. He screeched as Alfred pushed two fingers into his lover, causing Matthew to thrash around.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did! Please… Please, I love you stop…" Matthew chocked as tears cover his eyes and cheeks. He could only whimper as Alfred moved his lips to the hollow of his neck.

"You want to make it up…" he purred. He withdrew his fingers from Matthew, and then grabbed his hair, pushing him down to the ground. Un-doing his pants, Alfred had his lover on his knees, pushing his erection into the mouth. "Come on Mattie; I know you want to."

Matthew took it in, choking a little with his blocked up nose and full mouth. He slurped around the head and shaft, moving slowly in and out. Alfred smiled as he moved his head back, shutting his eyes. He stroked the other man's long hair, sighing, "That feels so good. Oh, Matthew… Mat, you feel so nice..."

The Canadian chocked as a stream of warm cum slivered down his throat. Alfred looked down at his lover, stroking the cheat. Matthew withdrew his mouth and wiped it, looking back up at Alfred. "Good boy… Matthew."

Matthew only smiled, nervously, getting up. Alfred gave him a hug as the shivering man said, "I'm … I'm sorry, for what ever I've done."

"I know you are," hushed Alfred, running his hand through Matthew's hair.

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_Yeah, not the best chapter, but good enough._

_I wanted to put in AmericaxEngland in, because the last time I did it, it was just Alfred giving Arthur a short blowjob. So this is fan service for all of you out there who like this pair._

_And we also have some PrussiaxCanada fan service. I thought I'd just through that in there since it seems to be quite a popular pairing at the moment. Next chapter, is Matthew with TWO other nations. Yes a bit of a threesome, though I'm not going to tell you who :P_

_I also feel bad that I had Alfred, kinda, resorted back to his old ways. Truth is, the relationship was getting kind of boring, and I needed an excuse for Matthew's behaviour in the next couple of chapters, so that's why!_


	12. Turbulence, Part 3

Underbelly: UN

Case 3: Turbulence, Saga: Part 3

Alfred stood there, waiting. He looked down at his watch and thought: _Matthew's late!_ He looked up and sighed. All of a sudden, two soft, pale hands covered his eyes, almost making him jump, "What the fuc—"

"Guess who?"

A large grin appeared on the man's mouth. "Dear old Toris, how long has it been?"

The younger one removed his hands and bent appeared at Alfred's side, smiling kindly. "It's amazing, the gird of this city. We all went to school with each other, at some point, but never end up meeting afterwards. Though I guess living with Ivan tends to do that to you…"

"Why do you even stay with him?" Alfred had wiggled an arm around Toris's waist and was now drawing him closer. "Why don't you leave with me?" He winked.

Toris looked away blushing. "I can't… I just, can't…"

"Why?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"I guess…" Toris returned the gaze, a warm smile appearing on his face. "I guess, because deep down… I love him. And I know that I can't fight him; but I'm hoping that if I'm able to get close enough, that one day… I can help him change."

Alfred pondered: _Is… Is that why, Matt never left? Was he scared, or could he have been…_

Toris pressed his lips into Alfred's shoulder. "What is wrong, Alfred?"

The American looked back down and smirked, tightening his grip around the waist. "Nothing at all, buddy. Say: are you still mad at what Aussie did in the elections?"

Toris giggled. "No, it was all Ivan's idea." He stood on his tippee-toes and directed his comment to Alfred's face, "I couldn't care less. I'm just jealous of Matthew…"

Alfred smirked and they brought their lips together. Toris moaned and gave the American a chance to slip his tongue into the others mouth. After a moment, he shifted the kiss to the side of the mouth, then along the jaw line. Toris sighed again. "How could he… take you from me with all his, suitors…" Alfred didn't listen, moving down the neck now.

Toris pushed away and blushed. "Sorry, I can't: I don't want Ivan to see. I'll see you again…"

Then Alfred watched him walk away. Matthew going through his mind like mad…

*****

Matthew walked down the hall, a little disappointed. He was told that Aussie wanted to talk to him, but it seemed that last minute work caught up with him, so Matthew was looking for Honda and Ludwig now.

Ludwig pocked his head out of a door to the side. When he caught sight of Matthew, he blushed and waved at him. "Hello there, how have you been?"

The German stepped out of the room, hands in his pockets. He smiled as Matthew answered his question, "Well, actually. How about yourself? Have you kept the major out of trouble?"

Ludwig nodded and held out a hand. "Kiku's in the room, care to say hello?"

Matthew smiled warmly and nodded, taking the hand. "Of cause."

They stepped into a darken room, filtered light coming through the sides of the curtain. Honda was sitting on a chair in front of them, smiling deviously once again. "Hello again, Mr. Williams: hope you've been well since we last conversed."

Nervously, Matthew nodded, bowing as he did. Japan got up and bowed in return, offering the seat to Matthew. "Please?"

Matthew shook his head frantically, raising his hands. "No, I couldn't do that; I am the guest here. Please, you go ahead…"

To his shock and disappear, Honda grabbed one of his wrist and drew him close. "Don't be so coy… We've been worried about you lately: about you and Alfred. Especially poor Ludwig there."

Then, two strong arms wrapped themselves gently across Matthew's chest from behind. Ludwig leaned his head on the man's shoulder. He sighed into the young man's ear. "I apologise for Kiku, he has a rotten mind some times… I was just a little, afraid that's all."

Matthew shivered; looking at Honda's darkening face. The grip on the wrist got tighter. "Some times I see red marks on your face; did Alfred do that to you?"

Matthew leaned back into Ludwig as Honda raised a hand to the young man's cheek. After caressing it, he moved it down to the top of the shirt and began undoing the shirt. "You shouldn't let him get away with it, you know. Just relax…"

Ludwig kissed the lobe of Matthew's ear; Honda began licking the Canadian's pale chest. Matthew moaned, moving a hand up to caress Ludwig's cheek. "You- you, guys… st- I- but, I'm m- ma- rid… please, don'."

But his pleas were futile as Honda moved a hand into his pants and began stroking him. "Don't know why you're fighting. You want this to, right?"

Their eyes met and any objections got caught in the Canadian's throat. He could only sigh and moan as Honda drew his kisses down over his chest and past the stomach, to come to a stop at the pants. He began zipping them down, much to Matthew's dismay, and drew them down to his ankles. Matthew had to struggle to keep his underwear up, but failed as Ludwig took the hands and kissed the one closest to him.

Honda smirked before putting the soft member into his mouth. Matthew's head flew back onto Ludwig's shoulder in response, letting out a gasp. The German gave this as an opening to move his mouth over Matthew's, slipping a tongue in gently.

He couldn't help but buck into Honda's mouth a bit as he could feel himself getting hotter with the arousal. He chocked a little into Ludwig's mouth as he tried to hold back from coming. One of his hands caressed Ludwig's head as he stopped struggling.

All of a sudden, a thought came into his mind. Matthew stopped moving as an image of Alfred appeared, Alfred and him… happy? He was remembering back to that day when Alfred changed and was happy, even after what had happened the night before.

Matthew, gaining enough strength, broke away from the kiss and stumbled to the side. He brought up his pants as the other two froze, staring at him.

"Matthew?" yelled Honda, with Ludwig falling to his knees.

Matthew turned to them again, bent down and kissed the German on the side of the mouth. "I'm sorry: I appreciate what you're doing for me, but there's something about Alfred. I just can't leave him, not now…"

He then rushed out of the room, buttoning his shirt up again. Ludwig smiled lightly.

Honda pouted. "Damn, I wanted one of them…"

*****

Hercules sat in front of Aussie, who was busy looking at work on his desk. The Australian asked, "So, you were saying, about Alfred…"

"He wasn't always like this, you know," said the Greek, reminiscing. "I remember him talking to Sadiq, back when he first started at the police station. I remember, Alfred quickly became unhappy with how the boss did thinks, especially when Arthur took charge a few years ago."

"Oh…" Aussie looked up at him curiously.

"Yeah, whenever we talked, he would always tell me, especially these days, that only reason he keeps going was because of…"

"Because of?"

"Because of Matthew." Hercules sighed. "The only part of the day he enjoyed was when he got to go home, and see Matthew. Man: Sadiq is such a bad example on him."

"Now that I think of it…" Aussie started to chew the end of his pen in thought. "I don't really remember him being abusive when we were all at school together. Actually, he was very protective of Matthew. They were inseparable; they barely left each other's side…"

Hercules simply shrugged and got up off his chair. "Alfred's, kinda different now. I don't know why, but some things kind of… changed? What do you think?"

He waited for a response, but got bored and started to wonder out. Aussie thought: _I think, I should tell Matthew about this. We may have made a mistake…_

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_Totally random, but I think it works. There's still one more part to this case, so stay tune._

_Time to explain the pairings in this one._

_A lot of people like putting America and Lithuania together, because of the out sourcing comics, and I wanted Alfred to hit on someone. Considering Japan was already taken, Liet was my next choice._

_As for the threesome: Another fanfiction got me into the whole Canada and Japan thing, and I like seeing Japan as the seme (because if you look at the Japs, they ARE). And I do relies that I keep typing his last name, with everyone referring to him by his first: It seemed kind of, Japanese at the time, so I kept it like that. And Ludwig's there because after having to deal with idiot and trigger-happy mad men, I thought he might like someone a little saner, besides Kiku._

_And I know that Alfred's descent back to madness was a bit quick last time, but there is a reason. Sadly, I'm trying to keep to a page maximum, and I didn't want to draw out the story anymore._

_Oh well, next chapter we will finally find out what's happening with the Italian mob._


	13. Turbulence, Part 4

Underbelly: UN

Case 3: Turbulence, Saga: Part 4

Aussie ran up to Matthew. The sun shone bright over the usually drab city, and Matthew had decided to go for a walk. He turned when he had heard his name.

"Oi, Matthew: wait up a moment!" Aussie stopped in front of the young man and then slumped over, catching his breath. After a moment, stood tall and said, "Sorry, I wanted to briefly talk to you before I get back to work. Lovino's on the move, so we've finally got something on him. Brother told me not to go, but I so want to see the look on that bastards—"

"Aussie," began Matthew quietly, "Your rambling, what is it that you want?"

"Oh, right, I need to to tell you about this thing I heard about Alfred…"

"Al- fred…"

"Yeah," Aussie pondered for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Yeah, I was talking to Hercules yesterday. He noticed the change in Alfred too. What I'm saying is, that…. I don't think you should leave the stupid American."

Matthew was taken back by this comment. Aussie, of all people, was telling him to stay with his lover. The Australian continued, "I care little for him, and I remember back when we were at school, he was quite possessive. I thought he was just a dick, but then I remembered all those people who, ran after you," Matthew flinched at this, "And made me relies that he was just trying to protect you…"

Matthew smiled lightly. "You're one to talk," the Australian eyed him; "Didn't you run after him as well?"

"I go after those who are strong…" Aussie then remembered, "Fuck! Look, I have to go. Stay out of trouble, okay. I'll come visit again, or something!" And with that, he disappeared down the street. Matthew smiled after him, before resuming his walk back.

The Australian skated down as fast as he could, jumping over bikes and twisting around fruit stands. He finally came to a rest at the end of the road, where a dozen armed police stood outside a rickety warehouse. Poking out of a forth storey window was Lovino, holding up a shot-gun.

Next to him, Arthur was leaning over a squad car, holding a megaphone in his hand. He said, "Alright Lovino, you're surrounded. Come out and you _won't_ get hurt…"

The Italian didn't seem to be listening. Actually, he seemed to be aiming at the chief's head. Arthur's eyes widened as a shot was heard. Everyone ducked as a bullet hit the car. Arthur got back up and yelled, "Don't do anything stupid, Lovino! What would Antonio say!"

Aussie could hear the faint sound of the Italian saying, "Fuck you!" And another bullet hit the car. Arthur growled, "Fuck, his going to destroy the car!"

"What did he do bro?"

The Englishman turned around to see Aussie kneeling right behind him. He sighed and muttered, "Thought I told you to stay away. You going to get yourself kil- oh, never mind. You see the warehouse: we discovered that they've been growing Marijuana in it and selling it as medicine. We got a tip, and now were here… Fuck, he's moving! Everyone, move in!"

And the dozen armed police entered the building. There was a lot of shotting and _pretty lights._ After ten minutes of sweating, the troupes came out with Lovino, and several of his comrades, in shackles. Arthur straightened up, placed his hands on his waist and gloated, "Finally got you, rotten Italian."

Lovino spat on the ground and sneered, "Would've been more heroic if you went in with them, you fuck. Get out of my face!"

Arthur snickered as the Roman, and his remaining mates, were driven away. Aussie then reminded him, "He got that shipment from somewhere else, you know. We still have to find them—"

"Shut the fuck up. One problem at a time, thanks!"

*****

It was too early and boring to return home, so the Canadian decided to go see Alfred at his work. When he got there, he found out that Alfred was out on the field that day.

"Sorry," said the receptionist. "Would you like to contact him?"

Matthew shook his head and smiled. "No, I better not disturb him. Thank you anyway—"

"Matthew?" The Canadian whipped around to see Arthur next to him; both a little stunned about the others appearance. The Englishman only started at him.

"Oh, hello again, Mr. Arthur," said Matthew, nervously. "I- I was here, to see Alfred, but his—"

"Busy, yes. Do you want to go and talk?" The Englishman shrugged. Matthew thought for a moment before nodding his head. Arthur smiled and led him down the hall. They entered a dark room, where the chief switched on the light and locked the door behind the Canadian.

He turned and gestured Matthew to the chair behind the dust covered desk. "Please."

Matthew nodded and sat down, watching Arthur pace around the room. He asked, "Is something wrong, Mr. Arthur?"

The Englishman stopped and turned to the boy, a grin spreading across his face. "We caught Lovino today."

"Oh, congratulations!"

"Maybe I need to celebrate?"

"Huh?" Matthew stared up at Arthur, who walked over to him. He placed his hands gently on Matthew's shoulders, bent down, and kissed him on the lips. The Canadian tried to push him away, but Arthur only grabbed the wrist and pushed them back into the chair. Matthew chocked a little as Arthur forced a tongue into the soft-hearted Canadian's mouth. A moan came from the weaker man as the tongue moved around the mouth; underneath the other tongue, along the teeth and to the gums on the top teeth.

As he kept Matthew occupied, Arthur, slowly, moved one of his hands from the wrist to the shirt and began gently un-doing the buttons. With Matthew somewhat subdued, he drew his mouth along the cheekbone and then began sucking on the milky white skin, causing Matthew to moan in agony.

The Canadian quivered and flustered at his touch, muttering, "Ar- ther… Arth, stop… stop, please. Why—"

The Englishman placed his hand over Matthew's mouth and drew there faces close. Their noses touching, Arthur spat, "Shut-up, okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I never knew you as the fighter, so just lean back, I'll look after you, like I use too…" He clasped their mouths together again. Matthew gave up struggling and pulled him closer. Arthur responded by wrapping his arms around the Canadian's neck.

With their mouths tripping with saliva, Arthur pulled away and started down the neck. Matthew moaned as he reached the collarbone and moved down, over the chest, to stop at the gut. He started kissing the soft flesh, causing the Canadian to wither underneath. He raised the legs up, Matthew aiding him as he slip of his trousers.

He began suckling on Matthew's neck again as he moved a hand towards the Canadian's entrance. He pushed their cheeks together as the finger pressed inside, little by little. Matthew took in a sharp breath as Arthur grinned manically next to him, moving his other arm around the younger man. "You're so much easier to fuck then the idiot: little resistance…" A second finger went in. "A little more effort and love, that's my lad…"

"Daddy?" Arthur smiled, rubbing their cheeks together in a nurturing way, like a mother cat tending to her young.

Matthew couldn't take it anymore, too many memories flooding back from when they were younger. He couldn't do this with Arthur, not with him of all people.

He managed to get the strength to push away. As Arthur sat on the ground, stunned, Matthew pulled up his pants and stumbled away.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered back, "I'm sorry, daddy… brother… I- I can't do this with you. Not now, not with you: someone I love, cherish and respect so much. I'm sorry!"

He burst out of the office and into the arms of someone else. When he looked up, he almost fainted as he looked into the shocked face of Francois. The other man held him close and asked, "What is wrong, mon cheri?"

Matthew began crying. "I- I thought, you were—"

"In jail?" Francois smirked and looked away. "Yes, well: they didn't have enough to hold me. But, is Arthur offending you?"

The said person appeared in the door and growled, "Fuck off Francois; this has nothing to do with you, anymore!"

The Frenchman held the whimpering boy close, who held fast onto the collar of Francois's shirt. The two stared at one another before Matthew pulled away and ran back down the hall and out the precinct, both watching him go. Arthur's eye twitched as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you like the idiot?"

Arthur looked away and blushed. "My taste has changed a little, since an incident a little while ago—"

Francois grabbed him by the waist and drew him into an embrace, smashing their lips together. Surprisingly, Arthur didn't bother to fight back…

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_That's the end of this case, and one more to go._

_I like the whole Canada and England thing, so I added them in here. I was going to make it France, England and Canada, but I thought I might be over doing it with the threesome, and considering there was already one with France, I decided to let it go._

_Yes, the whole Romano conflict was kind of summed up too quickly, but I wanted to get rid of him before bringing in the big bad guy._

_Next chapter Ivan will FINALLY come in, as will someone else quite important!_


	14. Resurrection, Part 1

Underbelly: UN

Case 4: Resurrection, Saga: Part 1

"Don't you think that there's something… missing?" Alfred looked at Matthew.

They were lying side by side on the bed, only a blanket to cover them up. Alfred was on his back, with his lover clinging onto one of his arms. Alfred couldn't help but smile, looking at the innocence, beautiful face of his lover. Matthew looked up at him with his deep, blue eyes as Alfred asked, "Missing?"

"Yeah, don't you think it's a bit… boring?"

"Boring?" Matthew moved on top of Alfred and rested his chin on his arms, which were crossed on top of American's chest. The Canadian's long hair tickled Alfred as it brushed against his chest.

"After everything we've been through this week—"

"Don't you want a kid?"

This question completely through Alfred back: he never planned on having a family, only to live with Matthew and work with the Police force. Although, he wasn't surprised: Matthew was very nurturing, and it was best for something for him to do then be stuck in the apartment all day. He smiled softly and responded, "I think it sounds, good. We can go to the shelter where Arthur and Francois got you."

Matthew smiled broadly and hugged Alfred's neck. "Thank you, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Alfred…"

Alfred chuckled as he returned the hug, scratching Matthew's scalp gently. The Canadian kiss the base of Alfred's neck, and then where it connected with the jaw, then under the ear lobe…

*****

The two stood in front of 'Slavic Home for Orphans.' They smiled at each other, Alfred moving his arm around his lover's shoulders as they walked in. As they walked into the main corridor, they saw Berwald and Tino attending to someone. At a closer look, they saw it was little Peter. He ran off, catching site of the new comers.

"Haven't seen you guys since you's were young? You look well," smiled Tino, turning to them now. Berwald only bowed lightly, smiling.

"So what did you come for? To pick up Peter for Arthur or—"

"Can we see the children?"

Tino's eye lit up. He jumped up and down on the spot, with Berwald stepping away from him in fear. "You've come to adopt, haven't you. Yippee, finally someone's come."

They back away a little as well. Tino then reliesed what he was doing and stopped, standing up straight and said, "Then come this way, please."

They followed the Fin and Swede into a large room, filled with un-tidy, clean beds, and a series of windows on one side, bringing in the light. There were a few kids in the room, there plain clothes hanging off there thin figures. They smiled and ran up to Alfred, jumping on him. They fell backwards into a heap on the floor.

"Possible daddy!" They yelled, hanging off of Alfred as he tried, and failed, to get up.

Matthew watched, hand over his mouth. Berwald placed a calm hand on the Canadian's shoulder and muttered, "'d Swiss isn' letting 's get a lo'n from 'd bank, so we 'ave to be a li'l stingy with our mon'. d' kid's mus' be happy to see potential par'nts."

Tino nodded. "Follow me; I think you might like this one."

Matthew, looking back at his fallen lover, reluctantly followed the Fin. They reached the other side of the room, to a bed where a small girl sat, smiling. She had brown skin, with red eyes that complimented her long, flat black hair. The young, around five years old, girl was wearing a dark grey, parka and pants.

Matthew bent down and asked, "Aren't you warm in that?"

The girl smiled broadly. "Bonjour sir: I am quite fine. Merci for your concern… papa."

The Canadian's mouth broke into a smile, pulling the girl into an embrace. "So cute, I want you. What is your name sweety?"

The girl blushed and said, "I am Michigan."

Tino stepped in as Matthew hugged the girl once again, who had broken into giggles. "We got her from Francois, Matthew. I can't remember why she's here though—"

"Francois? You're speaking French!"

The Canadian gaped as the girl nodded and said. "You are Matthew, yes? I remember papa Francois talking about you: I was adopted after Mr. Arthur took you away. But when papa left school…"

Matthew caressed the girl's cheek as she sobbed, "When he left school, he said that… His job isn't very good, and he doesn't want me hurt, so he…"

"He brought you here, now I remember…" Matthew and Michigan looked up at Tino, who blushed and rubbed his head. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to be rude. So you want her then, well, just pick her up and she's your's…" He finished with a chuckle.

Matthew picked the young girl up and carried her to where Alfred was sitting on the floor, cross-legged with children hanging off him.

"Don't want to quit your job at the Station to work with kids, Al?"

Alfred glared up at Matthew, but it quickly dissolved as he saw the bundle in his hands. "Who's that, Matt?"

The girl, in Matthew's arms, turned to smile at the American and waved. "Bonjour papa, I am Michigan, sil' vous plait…"

*****

The three returned to the apartment. Alfred fell onto the couch, exhausted. Matthew chuckled, still holding Michigan, as he said, "Alfred, it wasn't that bad. And you now have Michigan to help look after—"

"Why did you choose her anyway?" Alfred was now sitting up, looking at the two.

"Well…" Matthew thought, looking down at the girl as she stared up. After a moment, the Canadian smiled and answered, "I don't know. She's so cute, and she speaks French. It's just… she reminds me of someone—"

He looked at Alfred, cocking an eyebrow. "Well… no one in particular. Come on sweety, I'll show you your room."

"Yay, mama!" Matthew blushed and smiled down at her, taking the girl to the room next to theirs. The room was small, and only held a bed and a few draws. But, it probably seemed much more as Michigan's eyes widened and she jumped out of Matthew's arms. She then proceeded to jump onto the bed.

She turned to her new parents and said, tearfully, "Thank you, I've never had a proper bed so big before. Thank you mama!" And she went back to splaying herself onto the bed.

"I'll be back to check on how you're doing," said Matthew and returned to the lounge room.

Alfred jumped into his arms the moment he came into the room, and asked, "God I'm hungry: when's dinner, sweety?"

Matthew giggled, scratching the back of Alfred's head. "Calm down, I'll start it now. Go play with… Al…"

The American had started licking Matthew's neck, still clutching him. He moved up and licked the Canadian's earlobe and asked, "What's wrong? You shouldn't get so coy, like you usually too…"

He licked it again and then started down to the hollow of Matthew's neck. The young man moaned as the tongue moved easily up his pale, smooth skin. He tried to move away, but to no avail. He gave up, sifting his fingers through Alfred's as the other man moved further down the body, un-doing buttons along the way.

A sharp gasp came from the young Canadian's mouth as Alfred stopped at the naval and dip his tongue in. He slipped the tip of the tongue in and around it, tickling and arousing Matthew. Alfred pushed him into the kitchen bench, moving one of the, now pant less, pale leg over his shoulder.

Matthew held his hand over his mouth, suppressing a gasp as Alfred engulfed him. His blood rushed to his head (and erection) as he whimpered, "A- Al… Al, don- don't forget…. Michigan is, nn…"

Alfred's tongue ghosted around the hot erection, bobbing up and down. Matthew bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself quiet from his lover's onslaught with his tongue. He whimpered in pleasure as he came into Alfred's mouth; who licked him up thoroughly.

The American stood up, whipping his mouth, and smirked, "Yeah, she must be hungry. You should make dinner."

Matthew sighed as Alfred drew close again, moving their lips together, gently this time. The Canadian held his lover close, returning the embrace.

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_My original plan was for just the first case, but after a night, a lot of ideas went through my head and a lot of them of them was about these two having a kid (or two). I chose Michigan because I remember a request about how everyone goes on about Alaska, and what about their sister, Michigan. So here she is, as the French speaking, Native American that Michigan's are apparently. Sorry if this is wrong, I have to consult Wikipedia because I have nothing else._


	15. Resurrection, Part 2

Underbelly: UN

Case 4: Resurrection, Saga: Part 2

Alfred strolled down the street: he was allowed the day off, since the station didn't get any tips on there recent case. Lovino had remained silent about where he got his goods from, despite Antonio and Feliciano's attempts. Until they could get a lead, Arthur had let some of the officer's off until further notice.

Alfred suddenly stopped; besides him, on the steps of a house, was a small girl. A little younger then Michigan, she had white-blonde hair and a long, dark blue coat. She had her face in her hands, which wore white, mitten gloves. He sighed, bending down and placing a hand on her shoulder, asking, "What's wrong, kid?"

She looked up with her very pale, yet flushed from crying, face and mauve-dark blue eyes. She whimpered, "Pa- pa… mean. Pa- he…" But she finished by bawling her eyes out again. Alfred wrapped his arms around her. Immediately she stopped, and looked up at him.

At that moment, a cold, deep voice came from next to them. "Figures you'd comfort something so… useless…"

Lifting the girl up, Alfred looked over at the six foot tall, blond male smirking down at him. Alfred spat, "Piss off Ivan, what do you want?"

Ivan placed a finger over his mouth and sneered, "Do not swear in front of children, comrade. I should ask _you_ what business is it of _your's_ to place himself in matter's that do not concern you. Return my servant, cop."

Alfred looked at the girl, and then at Ivan. "You said she was useless."

"Yes, comrade."

"How much?" They both looked at the American, the girl with bewildered eyes and Ivan full of intrigue and lust.

The Russian scratched his chin and said, "You are either very stupid, or very annoying: you may pay twenty grand, or give me back the kid."

Alfred's eye twitched: twenty thousand dollars, Matthew wouldn't like it, but he couldn't leave the girl with this monster. He swallowed hard, placed the girl down and behind him, before getting out his check book. Softly sighing, he wrote out the check and handed it to Ivan.

"Well aren't you generous, comrade. I suppose I shall be seeing you around, then."

Alfred turned to the girl and asked, just as Ivan slipped away, "What's your name?"

The girl smiled, tears still falling from her eyes. "My name… is Alaska. Thank you so much for adopting me, papa."

Alfred couldn't help but smile, holding the girl again. He ruffled her hair and said, "My name is Alfred, but I kinda prefer papa. And your mummy's name is Matthew."

"Yay, a mummy!" said the girl, throwing her small hands up in happiness.

*****

"Alfred, who is that?" Matthew looked down at the girl curiously. She returned the gaze, her eyes bulgy with curiosity.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Alfred…" Matthew shot a glare at his lover.

The American waved his hands defensively, a nervous smile on his face as he said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I just looked into the girl's eyes and… I promise I'll make it up to you! Come on Matt, now Michigan won't be lonely."

Matthew considered before coming to a conclusion. "I suppose… Were did you get her?"

Alfred froze: as much as he loved Matthew, he did NOT want him to find out how much he blew on little Alaska. Swallowing, he simply said, "Her name's Alaska, like her? Good, now where's Michigan…" Then he did a dodging manoeuvre around his lover and ran off into the girl's room.

Matthew looked down at Alaska and asked, "Alright, where did he get you?"

"He paid for me."

"By who and how much?"

But before the girl could answer, Alfred had suddenly appeared behind the girl. He wrapped his hand around her mouth and said nervously, "Come on dear, come meet your big sister, Michigan. _No telling mama anything…_" He whispered the last part to her, trying to move her into the other room.

When he returned, he saw Matthew with his hands on his hips. He glared at his lover, "Right, tell me where you got her, or I'll take drastic measures."

Alfred snickered, failing to hide his smirk. "Drastic measures, huh…" He stalked over to his lover. "Yeah, like what, Matty; going to rape me?" He wrapped an arm around Matthew's waist. "Going to teach me a lesson…" There lips were inches apart now.

The Canadian tried to push him away, a heavy blush appeared across his face as he whimpered, "Alfred, please don't keep secrets. Were did you—"

"Matthew…" Alfred brought him into an embrace, kissing him on the cheek. He pulled away and said, "I don't want you to worry so much, I'll tell you later, promise. Now, how about we…" He chuckled as he gave Matthew a deep kiss; rubbing their tongues around enthusiastically.

He pulled them closer, much to Matthew's despair. He lured his lover over to the couch and broke the kiss momentarily, so that Alfred could push him onto the couch. Before Matthew could protest, Alfred smashed their lips together again, pinning his lover's arms to the couch.

After several minutes, they suddenly stopped, hearing a small _ahem_ coming from behind them. Michigan and Alaska were standing at the door to the lounge room. The older of the girl's, clearly Michigan, had her hands crossed and was putting. "If you's two don't mind, we're kind of hungry. Can we have something to eat, please?"

Matthew threw his lover off of him and rushed over to them. "Oh sorry: I was about to start dinner when something _distracted me…_"

They looked over at Alfred, who was lying on the floor now. He apologised, rubbing the back of his head.

Matthew smiled at the two girls, heading towards the kitchen. "Sorry, I'll go start dinner…"

*****

"You looked after them! How could you let this happen?" Aaron through a whiteboard marker at Arthur, who dodged in time.

Arthur's eye twitched, returning the glare to his Welsh brother. "Fuck off, you dick. I thought we were partners in this. I wasn't expecting them to be so _attached_ when I adopted them!"

They were in Aussie's office, again. The young Australian was at his desk, looking through some paper work as two of his four older brothers where fighting. He found it a little scary: normally these two didn't fight, but even Aaron -- who had been over seas until now -- had a breaking point. The Welshman looking a lot like an older, more mature version of Arthur, eyebrows and all, though his hair was a little darker and his eyes were brown instead of green.

William, the Scotsman, sat near Aussie, an amused expression on his face. He had just returned from a small trip in Europe. He, like the rest of the brothers, looked a lot like Arthur; accept he had dark red hair and blue eyes. Plus, he didn't keep himself as well kept, having dark stubble coming through. He turned to his younger – but not the youngest – brother and ask, "So, what's he going on about?"

The Australian showed him the documents he himself was looking at before. "Alfred doesn't remember when Francois and Arthur adopted him."

"So?"

"So… Arthur's just over reacting to Alfred being a selfish brat, as usual."

"What did he do?"

Aussie looked over at the two brothers, still fighting, and sighed, "He got married, is all…"

"Oh yeah, who's the poor lass?"

"Matthew."

William thought for a moment. He then remembered something else and looked around. "Hey, didn't we dump Arthur on that stupid Frenchman? Where's he gone off to?"

Aussie chuckled. "It really has been a while. Arthur left him when they started high school, taking Matthew, Alfred and I with him. Come to think of it, I think that's when the two American's got closer to each other…"

The two almost jumped when they heard Arthur yelling at them, "We've stop fighting now, so you can stop talking about us!"

Arthur stalked over to them, getting ready to pummel them, when he caught sight of the adoption forms. He lifted up the one for Matthew and sighed. "I remember the day we got him. Francois just came home, after visiting the shelter with little Matthew with him. Apparently, the kid's parent's just left him there and never came back."

"Yeah," mumbled Aussie, looking at Alfred's one. "Turns out, they were in witness protection. It was the only way to protect the poor boy, apparently—"

"And?" Aaron and William looked at the two.

Aussie and Arthur exchanged a troubled expression. Arthur spoke, "They were shot shortly after. I think by that Danish group, back when it was still a trouble for us. We had suspicion's that Berwald and Tino might have informed the Dane shortly after Matthew was dropped off at the shelter. But…"

"You didn't have the heart to convict them on anything…" sighed the Welshman.

After a few, surprisingly silent, moments, William asked, "What about Alfred?"

Arthur placed the document, he had, back down and began, "Well, don't tell him this, but…"

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_Yeah, and just when we were about to find out about Alfred. I wasn't originally going to add background to the story, but I wasn't sure how else to fill this case, so we're going to hear about Alfred, and why Francois and Arthur are so close, soon._

_About Alaska: I read on Wikipedia that while France, Spain and England were fighting over America and south Canada, the Russian's had apparently occupied the Alaskan region. But because of difficulties, Russia let America buy it after it became independent. Obviously, this was BEFORE oil was discovered, lols._

_And I just HAD to add the Great Britain brothers in. I don't know why, but the situation felt like another _desk_ conversation that I have in a lot. I know it's kind of boring, but I couldn't think of any other way to explain things, without stating them._

_That ask about the names, I couldn't think of any other, British, name. The two Irish brothers are coming up next too, as well as some cross dressing :P_


	16. Resurrection, Part 3

Underbelly: UN

Case 4: Resurrection, Saga: Part 3

"Alfred's parent's died in a car crash when he was a baby. Francois and I just treated him like a little brother, so he probably thought we were all family…" Arthur and Aaron were sitting in front of Aussie now.

"Was it an accident?" The four of them looked up, or turned, to see Patrick and Sean standing behind them. The two brothers looked almost identical, bother having short, black hair and deep blue eyes. The only difference was that Patrick was both taller and older then his brother, who was even younger then Aussie.

Patrick sat between Arthur, eyeing him carefully, and Aaron. Sean decided to be a slob and sat cross-legged on the desk, facing Aussie.

The Australian talked, "We think that they may have been involved with the group from Denmark as well, but we only fond out recently about all this information. The police forces in those days were completely useless, ever since Germaine disappeared."

"This place hasn't been the same since dad left…" said Patrick; they all sighed.

"Arthur…" began William.

"Hmm…"

"Where's Francois? Wasn't he looking after you?"

Arthur's eye twitched, restraining himself from attacking his _dear brother._ "I left that moron after you dickheads left me! So go fuck yourself—"

"But you's two seemed to like each other in pre-school. What happened—" All that came out was muffled moans as Arthur slapped him _hard_ in the face.

*****

There was a knock at the door. Alfred got off the couch, from underneath Matthew's – who was using him as a bed, you could say – and answered the door. Matthew saw him sign something and take a package from the postman, who was currently out of sight. Alfred closed the door and smiled, hiding the package. "The girls are quiet. You want to go check on them?"

Matthew nodded, eyeing his lover suspiciously, and left the room. As soon as he disappeared, Alfred tore his eyes from the young man's ass and got out the package: it was long, but not very thick. He quietly ripped of the paper and opened the white box. Taking a quick look at what was inside, he smirked, closing it up as Matthew returned into the room.

"Did you get something?"

Alfred smirked at him, placing the box onto the couch. He held Matthew and purred, "I'll show you later, promise…" And he kissed him. He pulled away and said, "So, how are the girls?"

"They're fine, they're just playing hide and seek… But Al…"

"Hmm…"

Matthew couldn't help but giggle. "Never mind, I love you, Al." The American smirked as the two drew into a kiss again. Alfred moved his hand down the Canadian's back, coming to a rest on his ass. Matthew wiggled around as Alfred squeezed.

"Alfred…" He moaned, trying to move the hand away. "Can't it wait?"

"It's you Matty," said Alfred, breathlessly, "Of cause it can't." And he moved his hand inside the pants. Matthew gave up, gripping Alfred's collar.

*****

It was late and Alfred and Matthew lay in bed together. Alfred had his shirt off, trying to coxae the Canadian out of his. Matthew was breathing heavily, wiggling underneath Alfred, who as sucking on his neck. The Canadian moaned in agony as Alfred's leg rubbed against his inner thigh.

"You like that, do you?" purred Alfred, licking the shell of Matthew's ear.

Matthew giggled and pulled his lover into a passionate embrace, clenching onto Alfred's hair. The American, in turn, cupped Matthew's ass, rubbing the thigh even more.

Suddenly, they both stopped, hearing a small sob. Alfred got up just as Michigan and a crying Alaska came in. Matthew, who looked quite concerned now, and gestured them to him. "What is wrong, Alaska?"

Michigan replied as her little sister sobbed, "She said she had a bad dream. Can we sleep with you for a while?"

Alfred suppressed a groan as Matthew smiled at them and said, "Of cause you can."

They jumped onto the bed; Michigan crept in between the two as Alaska took comfort in her _mother's_ arms. Alfred couldn't help but smile as he saw how Matthew nursed the girl in his arms, stroking her cheek.

The Canadian asked, "Are you feeling better, cheri?"

Alaska nodded, sighing softly. The two girls fell asleep first, cozing up to the closest parent. Just before Matthew dropped off to sleep, he could hear his lover whisper, "Love you Matty, even if something's in our way."

Matthew smiled and whispered back, "Sorry Al, maybe tomorrow? And… I love you too…"

*****

"So, why don't you's get along?" asked Antonio, taking a sip of his drink.

Francois and Antonio where in a bar; Norge gave Francois another shot of whiskey. The Frenchman gulled it and turned to Antonio. "Well, he use to like me, back when he was younger…"

"Yeah… why was he living with you again?"

Francois tried to get his thought's together, trying to remember the day he first saw Arthur. "Um… when Romulus left to look after the Italian twins, I was like… six, five. Five, yeah, that sounds right. His was- three, four and his brothers just left him at the door step. Bastards."

"Why did you bother to take him in if you were so young yourself? You's weren't very old when you got Al either."

Francois thought for a moment. His face was serene and his breathing was heavy. As though he was trying to see through the fog of liquor, he squinted and said, "Well, I saw him and thought he was really, really, cute… And he behaved _soo well_ back then. When we were in grade- 4, cause he thought he'd better me and skipped preschool, we took in Al from Tino and that. They could look after him."

"Why?"

"Don't know… think he was in some case or something…"

"But he was a baby?"

"So?" Francois took another swig of his whiskey. "He didn't know he was adopted until Arthur left me back in high school."

"Why did he leave again? You's two seemed so… chummy."

"Fuck you, we weren't. Stupid bastard wouldn't tell me—"

"No, I meant about Alfred." Francois looked at him, confused. "About knowing he was adopted and such."

"Oh… um- Arthur, apparently, told them right after the move. I think he was trying to get back at me or something. Trying to get closer to the stupid American and make me jealous, the rosbif…"

"Oh," was all that the Spaniard could say as Francois fell asleep on the bench.

Antonio grabbed the Frenchman's wallet and gave Norge the payment for the drinks, then returned the wallet back empty. He saw Lovino – who had been let out on bail – at the door and left.

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_Not as long as I had hoped. It's surprisingly hard to write something without sex in it some where. But it was informative, and hopefully you can piece things together okay. Don't worry, we're almost at the end, just two more chapters to go._

_And if you can't, here's a small timeline:_

_Arthur is one of Germaine's kids, but when Germaine went missing, the British Isle kids (Excluding Sean and Aussie, cause they weren't born yet) and the German brother's where without a parent. Gilbert went off to look after _little_ Ludwig, being the oldest. Patrick went to live with the Denmark mafia group (which has long disbanded) and Aaron and William went to live somewhere near Arthur. Because they couldn't handle the Englishman, they dumped him on poor Francois, who was living on his own after Romulus abandoned him and Antonio (who went to live with Roderich and Elizabeta for a while)._

_Half way through primary school (elementary in America), Patrick saved baby Alfred from the Denmark group and gave him to Arthur to mind, thing it was the safest place. Tino and Berwald agreed to keep it a secret, as to protect him. And when Alfred (and Matthew) were five, Francois saved Matthew from Denmark, because of his parent's involvement in the original car crash that killed Alfred's parents._

_After a number of fight's, Arthur went to live with Aaron and William again, taking the _twins_ with him. Alfred and Matthew started a relationship in high school. Apparently, to spite Francois, Arthur started sleeping with Alfred after the young man start working at the police station, after Alfred and Matthew moved out._

_When the boy's were in high school, Arthur brought home baby Aussie and Zeal, telling them that they were his brothers. Turns out, Aussie and Zeal is actually his sons from an unknown woman (that's why Aussie looks just like brother), but Arthur has never told anyone, not even the boys. They both have the same mother._

_And that brings us to six years ago, with nothing much happening after that. The Denmark group disbanded shortly after Matthew's parent's death._

_Wow, wasn't expecting to tell you all the history, but I didn't know where else to put it, or to explain it. I _was_ thinking of doing a sequel to this, but this one took up too much of my time, so I've decided against it._

_BTW: Arthur and that are Germaine's sons because, if you look at Wikipedia, you'd see that the English _were in fact_ Anglo-Saxon German's to begin with. And Patrick went to live with Norge because of the whole Viking thing, you know._

_Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story before I ruin it and give out TOO much information!_


	17. Resurrection, Part 4

Underbelly: UN

Case 4: Resurrection, Saga: Part 4

Michigan looked over Alaska, on the bed, and asked, "Do you think we get in mummy and daddy's way a lot? Do you think we should go see Peter?"

Alaska looked at her sister and pondered. "Peter's that boy you were telling me about, who lives at the orphanage, right? I suppose we could play with him…"

"Great!" Michigan jumped off the bed. "Let's go ask mummy."

The younger sister nodded and they ran out of the room. Matthew was cooking in the kitchen when the two girls grabbed onto his apron. "Whoa, what's your hurry, sweety's?"

"Mummy, can we go see Peter?" asked Michigan.

Matthew smiled and said, "I guess you can. Just give me a moment and I can take you."

After cleaning up the area and switching off the stove, Matthew took the girls to go see Peter, who was all too happy to have more playmates. When the Canadian returned, he was a little taken back to see Alfred lying on the couch, reading the newspaper. The American winked when he came through the door. "Alfred, aren't you suppose to be at work?"

Alfred placed the newspaper down behind him, got up and went over to Matthew, bringing him into an embrace. "Arthur got a lead on the supplier case, so he decided to let me sit this one out and spend it with the family. So, where is my family to spend time with?"

Matthew giggled and replied, "They said they wanted to go see Peter, so we have the rest of the day to do what you want."

"Perfect; care for a bath?"

Matthew cracked up laughing as Alfred led him to the bathroom. They ran the water as the American helped his lover out of their clothes, as well as his own. They slipped into the tub, Matthew lying against Alfred.

The American began to hum, wrapping his arms around Matthew's waist. He snuggled into the Canadian's neck and asked, "Feeling better?"

Matthew twisted his neck a little to face him. He responded by kissing him. As he did, Matthew didn't recognise one of the hands going lower; until he felt something softly tug at his member. Matthew tried to pull away from the kiss, but Alfred's other hand kept his head in place. The Canadian began to moan as he wiggled around in place.

Alfred sighed into the kiss, "Just relax, it's our day off, don't you want a good, long, break?"

"Al—" Matthew sighed, arousingly, and laid back into Alfred's embrace as the American did his thing. He smirked into his lover's hair, slowly jerking Matthew off. Panting, he began moving uncomfortably as he reached his climax, whispering, "O- Al… f—"

"Shh, Mattie…" Alfred kissed him on the ear, and then on the edge of the eye.

They sat there for a moment, waiting for the Canadian to catch his breath. Suddenly, Matthew got up, moved himself around so that he was straddling his lover, who grinned. "Sweety, think your up for it?"

The Canadian nodded and kissed his lover, slowly lower himself onto Alfred's erection. When he's fully in, he stops to take a breath, dizzy from the heat and ecstasy. The American placed a kiss on his nose and thrusted up. Matthew froze for a second; hands on Alfred's shoulders tightening the grip.

He sighed when Alfred moved out, only to go back in with a little more force. The American asked, "Are you okay? Can't you handle it anymore?" He chuckled.

Eye twitching, Matthew took in a deep breath and pushed down on Alfred's erection. In response, Alfred chuckled again, giving him a snide comment, "There's my little Matty, ready to please, right?"

The Canadian nodded, as they started up a decent (well, for Alfred anyway) pace, glad that the bath was only half full, even though some of the water _did_ leak out onto the edge.

Alfred brought his lover's close to his and whispered into their lips, "Such a good boy… Matthew?"

"Hmm…"

"I love you, Matt." The Canadian smiled, pushing their lips together as Alfred came inside of his lover. They sat there for a moment, still kneading each other's lips. Matthew pulled away and collapsed into his lover's shoulder, catching his breath.

"Oh Matty," sneered Alfred, "You don't know how happy I am to be with you?"

*****

When they appeared at the orphanage, they noticed a young, blonde haired woman talking to Berwald and Tino. When she turned, they noticed that she was Yuri – Ivan's older, Ukrainian sister. She beamed as they entered.

"Why hello, nice to see you again, friends."

Matthew was glad to see the, normally teary eyed, woman smiling. He asked, "It's nice to see you so cheerful. Has something good happened?"

She ran up and embraced him, causing Alfred's expression to darken a little in jealousy. Yuri moved away and said, "Natalia and I moved from brother and are now living on our own. But, I'm looking for a job, so…" She blushed and looked away.

Matthew nodded, happy for her, before it dawned: "Wait, Natalia moved out?"

"Yeah," the woman giggled, "She's kind of given up, after a fight they had about Toris."

The Canadian thought, "You need a job, huh?"

"Yeah, we're not too good at surviving without brother."

"And you get along with Tino and Berwald."

"Yes, do you think they can help me—?"

"And you like kids…" He thought for a moment, not noticing Alfred leaving him in frustration to fetch the kids. "Why don't you's two start a crèche? It would come in really handy for us."

He face lit up and embraced him again. "Thank you: that is a _good_ idea! I shall tell sister about it!"

"Yeah, yeah: break it up you two!" snarled Alfred, walking in holding Michigan by the hand and carrying a tired looking Alaska. "Can we go now?"

Matthew gave him a soft smile and said, "Yes, we can go. I hope to see you guy's again soon. We may need a baby sitter." He winked at Yuri before being dragged off by his lover.

The three Slavic friends waved good bye as the _happy_ family left.

When they moved outside, Matthew hugged Alfred and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Calm down, you know I'm going to leave you. Not even for a Pinko."

Alfred smirked and returned a kiss on the lips. "I know…"

*****

The girls where fast asleep, while Matthew and Alfred passionately embraced each other on their bed. Things got a little steamy, trying to stay quiet at the same time.

Suddenly, Alfred moved away, ignoring Matthew's moan. "Get up, I want to try something."

Matthew reluctantly obeyed, watching his lover grab something from underneath the bed. Alfred winked, placing that same, white package onto the bed.

Matthew looked at it and asked, "Alfred, what is—"

He stopped, catching sight of a cherry red, cocktail dress. It was thin, having a turtle neck at the top and fluttering just past the waist. It also had a cord attached to the waist, which would be used to tighten the dress around that area.

Blushing hard, Matthew asked, shakily, "Um Al, what- when, why do you have that?"

Alfred smirked harder, undoing the buttons on his lover's shirt. "Do you _really_ think those measurements, which Wong did, were for a wedding dress?"

Matthew blushed, not sure where to begin, but did have the chance when Alfred started kissing his stomach, hands moving swiftly to get his lover out of his pants. With the pants gone, he got the brown stockings out of the box and threw them at Matthew. "Put these on, or I'll go out and buy high-heels for you as well."

The Canadian sighed, pulling the stockings up his legs as his started licking and nibbling on his neck. When he was done, Alfred helped him take off his shirt in between kisses. Matthew got off the bed and slid the dress, strangely snugly, over his thin frame. Alfred got behind him and tied up the cord, kissing the Canadian's earlobe. When he finished, he moved his lover around so that they were looking at each other and smirked. "Well, don't you look… beautiful."

Matthew blushed and looked away. "Why? Why did you get this?"

Alfred snickered, grabbing the young man by the arms and pushing him onto the bed. Faces only inches apart, the American said, "Well Matthew: you look like a girl. I always wondered what it would be like to see you in a dress…"

But before the Canadian could protest, Alfred smashed their lips together, snaking his tongue into his lover's mouth. He moved a hand up Matthew's thigh, causing his lover to moan, rubbing against the hand.

Alfred made a mental note to send Yao flowers as well as a check for the dress!

_To be continued…_

_Author Comment:_

_Almost done, just the epilogue to go._

_The only thing to explain is Ukraine. I didn't know what to call her, and I knew that Yuri was (even though it's the male version) a Russian name, so I gave it to her. And I've seen a lot of fanworks who put Canada and Ukraine together, because of the mining in Saskatchewan. And Alfred's jealous cause he doesn't like Russian's, or rather those from the Soviet Union, lols._

_And Matthew's in a dress because I just remembered the whole measuring thing I did in the second case, and thought it would be a waste, so I decided to put the Canadian in a dress. Do you like it?_

_Side Note: I've suddenly got the desire to right a Yuri fic with Belarus and Ukraine. With the new Nyotalia Community on Livejournal, I think I might…_


	18. Epilogue

Underbelly: UN

Case 4: Resurrection, Saga: Epilogue

"So yeah, apparently Ivan got away. Apparently, he's gone and skipped the country."

"Oh, so who's minding the place now?" The family were walking, happily, down the street. Michigan was holding Alfred's hand, licking her ice-cream; while Alaska was clutching at Matthew's, smiling at her sister.

Alfred had his other arm around his lover's waist, replying back. "I think Arthur said that Edward was looking after the place. Yeah, he and Raivis are working at with Natalia and Yuri until he can get his computer business back up and running."

"What about Toris?"

"Apparently his moved back in with Felix." Alfred kissed him on the cheek. "So we have no cases at the moment… Strange though, Arthur hasn't been around as much, lately."

"It's been quiet in town, lately… hasn't it?"

Alfred kissed him again, this time on the lips. "Yeah: I guess Aussie was right, he was able to slow down mob activity."

"And now his gone!" The four looked in front of them. There stood a young man, who looked a lot like Aussie, accept for the black hair and brown eyes. He had darker skin and his eyebrows weren't as bushy. He smiled weakly.

Matthew returned it warmly and said, "Well, hello there, Zeal Wellington. It's been much too long, hasn't it?"

He nodded and said, "Brother, I mean Aussie, wanted me to tell you he's moved."

The two American's looked at him in shocked. Alfred was the first to say something, "I don't understand: why did he leave? To where?"

Zeal chuckled and shrugged. "He said that this town was too… small for him, so he decided to go back home, to Australia. I'll be leaving soon: I stayed so I could pass on this message to you's."

Alfred looked at Matthew, and then back at the Maori and asked, "Who's going to take over the town then? He can't just leave in the middle of a term without a single notification."

"There's going to be some guy from Vatican City taking over. Until then, Kiku currently running things; him, Ludwig and Arthur are hoping to keep things quiet, so we don't have another Germaine incident." Zeal sighed and asked, "What are guy's doing then?"

"Nothing much… When are you leaving?"

"Soon; around six this evening…" Zeal looked down at the ground, before looking back up at them. "Look, I have to go, but please have a good life. Shalom…"

And with that, he disappeared down the street.

Alfred turned to Matthew and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You know, maybe we should go back home. I'm sure the girls would like a fresh start…"

Matthew contemplated for a moment before smiling. "You know, I think you're right. What do you girls think? Should we move?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded. The two American's smiled and kissed each other on the lips. They pulled away. Matthew picked Alaska up in his arms and they all returned to walking down the street, thinking over what they had just heard.

_Fin…_

_Author Comment:_

_YES, IT'S OVER!_

_You don't know how annoying this story was to write, especially with the last one and a half cases! It's finally over, and I hope you guy's like and that I haven't waisted my time._

_Hopefully I've tided up all the loose ends here. And I decided to throw the New Zealander here, causing it was originally going to be Aussie, but I felt bad for mentioning the Maori (Native New Zealander, for those who don't know), yet not having him appear, so I did._

_Kiku's in charge because there's currently a Jap in charge of the UN at the moment, I think. And I threw in the Vatican City thing cause it seems like a new type of country, and things have change in the city, and it was time for a new start for this mob!_

_Shalom is Hebrew for Peace. Jew's tend to use it all the time to say hello, goodbye, etcetera… I put it in cause New Zealand has had problems and friendships with Israel, and I wanted to be different, so yeah…_

_Hope you's got a kick out of the story. (God that was a short chapter!"_


End file.
